Cabin Mirage
by nicol-leoraine
Summary: COMPLETE This is a sequel of Crossroads and Reunion. Carter, Sloan and Travis are going on the vacation to the cabin. They think it will be quiet and fun they can t be worse. John sees a ghost or is it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The story is just mine, as in Nicol Leoraine. But I borrowed some of the characters (grin:-) otherwise it wouldn´t be a fanfic. Diagnosis Murder and all the characters and plot connected with the show is a property of CBS/Viacom. Anyone else you don´t recognize from the show, is probably just a piece of my mind, or a character from the other show, namely ER, which is a property of Warner Bros Television and its producers, more so to John Wells and Michael Crichton.

Feedback: Greatly appreciated, wanted, begged for and so on. You can write? Here´s the adress: or leoraineseznam.cz

Webpage: or also www.sweb.cz/Leoraine/Leoraine.htm

Category: Angst

Rating: PG13 should do (few curses, violence)

Summary: This is a sequel to Crossroads and Reunion. It´s right after the Reunion ended. John Carter, Steve Sloan and Jesse Travis are going on the vacation to the cabin. They think it will be quiet and fun - they couldn´t be worse. John sees a ghost - or is it? The band of thieves is threatening the near village. Can they evade all the problems?

Warning: You should read the Crossroads and Reunion first, as this is the final part of that little trilogy. The ID for Crossroads is /s/2081898/1/ and the Reunion is on /s/2081904/1/

Author´s notes: I was never in U.S., never near Lake Superior. Few of the locations mentioned does exist, some not. I hope no one will be offended. I know nothing about medical situations, so this will probably suck. I tried to make it as believable, as I could though.

I want to thank Sharon for her review on the Reunion, AOK2 and Christiangirl for the reviews on Crossroads. Poet2002 - thanks for the tip in chapter management. Also for the others who reviewed my stories on PTL, DM, MASH or ST:Voyager. It really helps to know you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Cabin Mirage xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diagnosis Murder/ ER fan fiction crossover by Nicol Leoraine

Sequel to Reunion

"Why am I always sitting in the back?" asked Jesse, when another cramp hit his legs. Riding in the Jeep for several hours was one thing - doing it in the back of the car, where there wasn´t enough space for his legs, was other.

"Because the car is mine, and I doubt Steve could sit there, he´s too big."

"Oh, so it´s about my height?" asked Jesse annoyed as Steve laughed.

"It´s not so far Jesse," assured him John Carter. He was sitting behind the wheel for the last five hours and his head was permanently pounding, but he tried to ignore it. After the blow he received yesterday it was pretty normal. At least they were really close to the cabin. They stopped at the restaurant for a lunch and a little rest an hour ago and John started to regret his choice to drive all the way. Only the passing landscape eased the tension he felt building up in his head. There was only small amount of cars heading to the woods - after they took the side road even those were rare.

"Just so we know, how far is the cabin from any city or village?" scouted Jesse.

"The nearest village is fifteen miles, but Lake Superior is nearer - maybe eight or ten miles. There are few cabins along the river, though they´re mostly vacated."

"Shouldn´t we buy some groceries?"

"Nope, I called the guy who´s taking care about the cabin and he prepared everything."

"You coming there often?" Steve tried to keep up the conversation, rather than fall asleep. The light of the day was slowly abating and they could see the moon creeping up the sky.

"Not really," replied John, thinking. "I was the first year on Medicine and it was New Year. My parents were in London and I just met this girl," the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as both men stared at him, waiting for the conclusion.

"So, you took her to the cabin? At New Year´s Eve?"

"Yeah. We stayed three days - well," John grinned at the thought, "didn´t get out of the cabin, if I should be accurate." Steve and Jesse laughed at that.

"She possibly doesn´t even know there´s a river," joined them John, relaxing at the memories. Yep, he had the worst hangover that Silvester, but at the same time the best New Year celebration he ever had. It was a shame that the girl had to return to Spain, where she worked as a trained nurse.

"I met her on a Christmas party in the college. Her name was Carla - pretty little Creol woman. She then returned home," sighed John.

"This cabin is yours or just rented?"

"My grandfather bought it for my parents when Bobby was born. After he died..." there was that sigh and Steve watched John for any sign of depression, but saw only old sorrow and peace. After all the events ocurring in his life, John didn´t have enough energy to languish over distant past - the present gave him more than enough causes for that.

"...my sister used to come there, for vacation."

"What is she like?" asked Jesse with interest and both Steve and John threw him a surprised look.

"What?" blushed Jesse, holding up his hands in a innocent gesture.

"Nothing," said Steve and turned, trying to hide his smirk. Jesse rolled his eyes, frustrated.

"You have to know, Jesse, that my sister is older from me about five years. She has a temperant I envy, but I had to disappoint you - she´s already engaged."

"Jesse is too," countered Steve as Travis shot him a look, clearly saying how much he appreciated the little fact.

"But I think there´s some photoalbum inside, Jesse," said Carter with a grin and blared the horn, as the car stopped.

"We´re here, folks," he announced and let out a sigh of relief. By the time it get dark outside and they could hardly make out the lines of the surroundings. John looked around himself, but saw only trees and the cabin. Not much of a view, but the air was cool, without gas fumes circling above Chicago. All three of them took some deep breaths, enjoying the fresh air.

"John Carter?" the voice startled them all, because it didn´t come from the cabin but from behind. Steve spun around, almost grabbing at his side, touching the barrel of his gun.

"Bill Todd?" the grin on John´s face was genuine, once he recognized the man. Todd smiled in answer, extending his hand and pulling John into a quick embrance, then just as quickly pushing John away, giving him a critical once over.

"Well, I thought the last girl will feed you up - I see she didn´t have much luck."

"Ah, Carla returned to Spain three days later. You changed, Todd. Last time I could see your face, but now..." the man had a dark beard and long hair pulled into a pony tail. He was a head taller than John and was seemingly in a good physical health.

"Yeah I changed my style. So, who´s your companions this time?"

"Ah, sorry. These are my friends - Lieutenant Steve Sloan and Dr. Jesse Travis - both from L.A. Bill Todd - the man who´s taking care about all the cabins in these woods."

They shook hands and eyed the building. It was a solid house from bricks not wood, like it was a custom on the south.

"Well, I would gladly talk, but Cheryl is waiting for me with dinner. Everything is there, the phone is okay, you should keep the fire in the fireplace, because it´s really cold at night. Uh... if you need anything, you have my number. Are you planning some hike?"

"No," replied John with a grin.

"Good. Because there are some disturbances in the vicnity of the village."

"What disturbances?" asked Steve with interest.

"Ah, nothing serious. There were some house burglars in the village. The sherif thinks that the thieves are hiding in the caves southwest from the river. The cops are gonna look for them tomorrow with dogs.

"Them? It could be only one man. Why are you assuming there is more than one of them?"

Todd grinned.

"You said Lieutenant?" he looked at Steve then at John.

"He´s a cop," answered John frowning. He thought that the cabin is the perfect place for a break, but it seemed as if troubles followed him everywhere. Jessie was scowling at Steve and coughed to remind him of his presence.

"We´re here for vacation, Steve. I´m sure the thieves won´t bother us."

"Yeah, well... I should really go. Maybe we could meet tomorrow and change some news," suggested Todd.

"Yeah, maybe," replied John quietly. He didn´t really feel like changing news - sure it would be great to know what was going on there for the last few years, but after this topic it would surely change to his own life and he wasn´t prepared for it. Todd sensed the reluctance, shrugged and said his goodbyes to the others. When his car was gone, John sighed out in relief, even if little ashamed. Steve walked next to him, slightly shivering from the cold.

"Should we go inside, or are we gonna stay here for the night?" he asked with a smile. Before John could reply, Jesse strolled next to them, one bag in his hands. They followed him to the cabin.  
There was a little hall where they could take off their shoes. The reluctance about that vanished, because the cabin was warm. The fire in the living room was a welcome change from the cold outside and all three of them sat down at the big couch before the fireplace, looking around the room.

"It´s pretty," said Jesse, glad that there wasn´t any stuffed animals like trophies - only rusticate paintings from the 18th century and later. The only sign of the hunting purpose of the cabin were two shotguns above the hearth.

Steve stood up and eyed them with interest.

"My grand-father used to shoot ducks with them."

"Are they still working?"

John only shrugged.

"Think so, but I never tried," admitted John as his stomach grumbled and Jesse chuckled.

"Seems like someone´s hungry," as if to prove it, Steve´s stomach followed.

"At least I´m not alone. Want to look what´s in the kitchen?" To say the truth John was more tired than hungry, the strain from driving pretty visible on his sullen face.

"We´ll make the dinner, you rest," said Steve, seeing the weary look. John wanted to protest, but Steve and Jesse were out of the room, looking to the fridge. After a minute of hushed mumbling as the duo shuffled through its contest, John heard a triumphant exclamation.

"Ribs! You think we can find some grill there?"

"In the basement," shouted John overhearing the question. He immediately regretted it though, as his head protested.

"Cool!" replied Jesse as he found something interesting to eat. Steve quipped his head inside the living room, startling John.

"You want pizza or spaghetti? Or we can have some canned beans, but I doubt anyone will want these,"

"We have pizza?"

"Yeah, or at least I hope it´s pizza . Jesse found it in the freezer."

"Ah, whatever. Spaghetti sounds better, though,"

Steve grinned.

"I bet - with my super secret sauce..."

"Ah is that the one from the canned bolognese?" picked at him John innocently. Steve snorted.

"If you don´t like it-"

"No Steve, I like it, really," convinced him John. "Do you need some help in the kitchen?"

Steve eyed the younger man and saw the little twitch of his eyes, indicating a headache.

"Nah, Jesse´s there. You can go up and rest for a while,"

"I´m okay, Steve," said John openly. "But I think I need to unpack. Call if you need something,"

"Sure," Steve watched as John made it up the stairs then returned to the kitchen, seeing Jesse picking at the ham. Steve clapped his hand and took it away.

"Hey!"

"We voted for spaghetti," announced him Steve as Jesse grimaced and picked up a banana.

"Where´s John?"

"Upstairs. I think the drive didn´t help him much,"

Jesse looked at Steve and shrugged.

"He´s probably having a hell of a headache. It´s pretty normal after that blow he incassed."

"Yeah, well - at least it wasn´t a bullett," sighed Steve and put the water to boil.

"He´s not a kid anymore Steve,"

"What?"

"You´re fussing over him like he´s a child. But I saw him working Steve, and let me assure you, he´s grown up. Do not need a baby sitter."

Steve grumbled and turned away from Jesse, annoyed that his friend knew him so good. Yes, he still saw John as a 13 year old who needed protection and it didn´t even occur to him, that two days ago John saved his life. And it wasn´t an act of a child.

"But I can check on him, if you want," said Jesse, not sure if he didn´t said too much.

"Thanks Jesse, but I don´t need to be checked," intervened John a little annoyed. Jesse spun around, startled and almost fell from his seat. John grinned at that, while Steve was curious how much Carter heard of their conversation.

"Your bags are in the rooms. It seems there´s no TV, but there´s plenty of whiskey."

"Cool," exclaimed Jesse and indicated for John to sit down. John turned his chair, sitting counter. He couldn´t stay alone otherwise he would fall asleep and he don´t wanted it. There will be dreams and someone would wake him for dinner. He rather washed up his face in cold water and hoped, that the headache will abate.

"So, Carter...any chance to meet with some girl here?" asked Jesse earnestly and John along with Steve burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"You came here to try and find a girl? Travis, I thought better of you! We´re in the middle of the woods, the only girl you´ll meet there will be only your phantasy." Jesse blushed, threwing the hull from the banana into the trashcan.

The dinner went by, they even found a box of ice-cream to add like a dessert after the spaghetti. Once the hunger was subdued, they sit by the fireplace, enjoying the quietness and heat. Jesse shared one of his unbelievable stories from the ER about a guy who swallowed a handful of living worms, then complained, that they´re tickling him in the stomach. John laughed, while Steve looked disgusted. After that Steve started a story of his own about a recent case of murder. A young man, hazard player, was killed when he attempted for a suicide. He jumped from his apartment building but didn´t die from the fall. John quirked his eyebrow at that, interested. Jesse only smirked, because he heard this story earlier, but don´t wanted to spoil John the punch line.

"Then what happened?" asked John cuious, after a few silent moments from Steve.

"Well, he was shot."

"When falling?"

"Yep," Steve smirked and emptied the can of ale he was drinking.

"Paradoxly, if he wouldn´t be shot, he would´ve survived the fall."

"How´s that?"

"Well, there was that safety net, just few storeys bellow. Want to tip who shot him?" John shook his head.

"His own father."

"You´re kidding?" smiled John.

"No, I´m serious. His parents were just arguing, when the man jumped. His father used to threaten his wife with a shotgun - well, this time it was loaded."

"So, he wanted to kill his mother instead?"

"Nah, it was just a game they played. He pulled the trigger, thinking that the gun is empty, when it wasn´t. Pity that the guy was just falling around their window."

"So the man was charged by murder?"

"No, it was stated as suicide."

"Why? Because the guy jumped? You said that he would be alive," mused John. Travis only grinned, enjoying the slight banter.

"Yeah, well... it seems, that the guy himself loaded the gun. He needed money and his parents wouldn´t give him. So he thought out the plan with the gun. But his parents didn´t argue for weeks, and the guy got restless. He had problems and didn´t see an exit from the situation. He wanted to die - and he did. He loaded the bullet to the gun which killed him."

"And this really happened?" asked John incredulous.

"Yeah, it happened in 1994 though it wasn´t my case. But it´s a popular story at our precinct."

"I can imagine," laughed John as Travis yawned.

"Urgh, I think I´m gonna lay down."

"Good night, Jess," said Steve and looked at John.

"You tired?"

"Nah," John shook his head, trying to stiffle a yawn of his own.

"Wanna talk?"

"And I thought we´re singing all night," joked John, but the smile didn´t reach his eyes.

"Serious talk," specified Steve.

"Oh," was the reply, then silence. Both men watched the playing flames in the hearth, each one deep in thoughts.

"It´s-" started John, then stopped. Should he talk about it or rather keep his mouth shut? Steve looked at him, waiting.

"Half day ago I thought all of my problems were miraculously solved. That I found some strength in me, that will enable me to look at this world through pink glasses. I was on the top of the world, because no one died on the NA meeting, and I saved one life, not ending dead or in hospital myself. I completely forgot what happened that week, the months before. Then it all came back," John snapped his fingers. "just like that. And I realised that Alex was just another druggie at the NA meeting I was attending. But I shouldn´t complain, knowing that you experienced worse than that."

"Well, I think there´s still a little difference, John. I´m a cop, I knew what I´m going into with the profession. You on the other side thought, that your job is safe. Which I should remind you, it isn´t. My father can get into more problems than I, even if I think it´s an exception," smiled Steve slightly.

"You know, the nightmares aren´t the worst. Yeah, they scare the crap out of me, but when I woke up, I know they were only dreams. But when I look at my family, at my parents - I know they´re real. Still, after all these years, they don´t care a shit. Now they can toss at me my cousin Chase and the drugs, the fact how I distained the name of the Carter´s family. That´s all that matters - all that ever mattered."

John tossed a crumpled paper into the fire, watching as it burnt up with grim satisfaction.

"I think I can thank for much of what I am my father," conceded Steve. "I lost my mother as a kid, and my sister not so long ago. Dad helped me overcome it, because he don´t wanted to lose me too. Though he wasn´t the only one. Jesse and Amanda were also there. The family is a person, whom you can trust with your life. A person who cares enough to inflict pain, when he knew in the end it will help you heal. The person who is willing to lose your friendship, when it can save your life. You told me about people like this, John. Maybe they aren´t perfect, maybe they wouldn´t be there for Christmas or Birthday, but when you needed them most, they stood behind you."

"Yeah," admitted John, lost in thoughts. "They were at the end."

"That´s what matters."

"But... I think I´m losing them, Steve. One by one." Steve shook his head.

"No, you´re pushing them away. I saw the way they acted, John. That chief of yours, with crutches..."

"Kerry."

"When she heard what happened, dad had to calm her. She wanted to come to the house, you know,"

"No, I didn´t," John was surprised. "I thought she´s just checking - you know, making sure I´m not high."

Steve scowled at him.

"And that Dr. Green? He gave you three days off."

"Yeah, and told me not to come back without a consult with a psych."

"At least they care."

John rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Thanks for that." Steve patted his shoulder and stood, not hiding his yawn.

"I think I´m gonna crash down. Tomorrow - we will look outside. Maybe spot some burglars."

"Just dream on," muttered John. Once alone, John´s thoughts returned to Steve´s words and he recalled how Luka sent him home after the shooting. How Mark always tried to talk with him, how Kerry used to let him leave sooner when he had enough of the hustle and the ER was quiet. He felt crowded, somehow betrayed in May, walking into curtain three with false smile on his face, then facing the accusations and finally, fleeting from the room, from the hospital, feeling as if they just stabbed him the second time. They were staring at him, wanting to see his wrist. He just ran, his whole world crashing. Weird as it was, he didn´t believe them. Don´t wanted to believe. Then Dr. Benton stopped him. Said those words which hurt more than any physical wound could, piercing through his heart.

He hit him, with all his anger, wanted to silence him, to silence his mind. But it couldn´t be silenced, realized John later, much later. Maybe some self preservation, or pure reaction. How did Steve formulate it? Family is someone, who is willing to inflict pain, when it can help you heal. Yeah, Benton did just that. Abby Lockhart did it, too - even if John couldn´t think of her as "family". Maybe friend, sometimes later.

The thinking wasn´t good for his headache. Hell, his head wasn´t good for his headache. John stood, casting one last glance at the fire. The bed was waiting.

It was the aroma of pancakes or coffee which woke him? John didn´t know, but the smells were coming from the kitchen, just like the hushed voices and laughter.

"Shouldn´t we wake him up? He´s gonna sleep through the whole day,"

"Look who´s talking. The one I had to drag from the bed with coffee in one and gun in the other hand?"

"Hey, I didn´t ask for the wakey," protested Jesse.

"Yeah, but someone had to help me do the breakfast. You was the first asleep, so I assumed you had enough sleep. Anyway, I think you can wake him up now, or the pancakes will get cold."

"Oh, I doubt they get the chance, Steve," said John grinning as he saw Jesse pouring a jam and chocolate at his portion.

"Wow, and I thought I have a good metabolism,"

"You see, we had to buy that BBQ, in effort to keep this little monstrum alive. How else could we provide him enough food. Tell me, Alf, when are you gonna return to Malmac?" asked Steve.

"You didn´t hear it? Malmac was destroyed, I´m staying."

"Uh, well... lucky we don´t have cats."

"Cats? Said someone "food"?" They laughed, enjoying the slight morning banter.

After the breakfast, the trio peeked out. Jesse and Steve shivered at the morning cold, while the fog was just starting to rise, and everything was cast in white. John took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air, without the Chicago´s smog.

"Wonderful day," he sighed and returned inside, looking at his companions.

"Cold day, more like it," replied Jesse as John laughed.

"Oh come on, kids. It´s still above zero, that´s good. And today will be warm and sunny."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I was there few times, and I know from experience, that the mist will go up in two hours. Believe me, if it should be a rainy day, you would know it. But we can wait an hour, to make sure we don´t get lost. Wanna play cards or rather Scrabble?"

"Scrabble," said Jesse.

"Poker," quipped Steve and they looked at John expectantly.

"Uhm," he thought about it. "Cards."

Steve grinned and patted John at the back.

"About money?"

"Hey!" protested Jesse. "I didn´t brought so much cents,"

"I´ll lend you some,"

Jesse looked at John smugly, not sure if it´s a good idea. In the end, John was glad when the mist raised, because he was poorer of five dollars. A smiling Jesse counted his bill and Steve grimaced at his own stock of quarters. He didn´t lost much, but didn´t win, either.

John grabbed two dollars from Jesse.

"Hey!"

"I borrowed you, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was only a dollar!"

"Percentages, Watson. Percentage!"

"Huh, now I know why are you living in a castle and I only in little apartment. Percentage!" snorted Jesse as John grinned, stacking the money into his pocket.

"Great. So were do you want to go? We didn´t make any plans coming here."

"My grandfather used this cabin for his fishing or hunting trips. One mile to southwest is a little river, discharging itself into Lake Superior, which is to the Southeast, probably eight miles. There´s also a cliff maybe two miles to north, offering a wonderfull view at the Eagle mountain, if the weather is good. So... wanna go hiking or rather see the lake, maybe rent some boat?"

"The lake," voted Jesse and Steve agreed.

"You said eight miles - we don´t have to go with a car. You think we can walk by the river?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great. Jesse, go pack some sandwiches and coffee,"

"Why me?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Because I have to change into something more... proper."

"Careful, Steve. It can be pretty warm at lunch," warned him John, already dressed in tracksuit with a light coat, while Steve returned in a wind-jacket.

Jesse had something between the two - a wind-jacket on the shirt with long sleeves. Finally they were prepared to leave.

"This looks more like a stream than a river to me," commented Jesse as they saw the water slowly making its way to the lake. The shore was rocky, but it was low and walking wasn´t a problem. The fog was long gone, replaced by a fresh breeze, sun rays and a slight scent of the forest. Putrid leafs, green grass and almost undetectable odour of wilderness filled their nostrils, but it was a heavenly release from the city smog, exhaust fumes or the antiseptic smell of hospitals.

They walked slowly, there was no need to rush. John whistled a tune from the Last Mohykan, while Steve and Jesse talked about the animals. They saw an osprey, going down for a fish, then with a triumphant shriek flying away, the fish tossing in the birds claws. Though it was John who saw the cabin.

It was more like a rumble, with the walls branded by fire. The trio stopped, surprised at the sight. It was a little two storey cabin - house more like it - with damaged roof. The windows along with doors were a history and John could only imagine what it looked like inside.

"Wanna look?" asked Jesse all at once. John spun around, a frown on his face.

"It could be unstable," objected the Chicago doctor. Jesse only shrugged.

"Steve?"

"Why not?"

John eyed both men, it seemed uncharacteristical for them to take such chances. But then, he thought about the adventures the Sloans could get into, and shrugged it off. It´s probably him who´s exaggeratedly cautious.

"Silly, I don´t remember this cabin," muttered John, while the other two made their way ahead. The cabin lay only few yards from the stream, if someone had put out the rod from one of the windows, he could´ve been fishing even from the house. John chuckled at the image it brought up in his mind - he saw himself in the dark house, while the rod was straining, till it broke.

"What´s so funny?" asked Jesse, who stopped before the doors, waiting for John.

"Nothing," answered John quickly and hesitated.

"I don´t know if we should,"

"Come on, Carter. What, are you afraid of ghosts?" taunted him Jesse.

"No," was the serious reply and Jesse rolled his eyes, looking for Steve. The cop was already inside, taking careful steps up the stairs. The two doctors followed him, separating below the stairs as Jesse took to the left and John to the right. The house seemed much bigger from inside. It was half empty, but here and there they spotted a burned painting on the wall, shards of a vase in the corner, few pieces of furniture, mostly chairs or in the room which could be used as a parlour, even a table and a couch with burnt edges.

It all looked like remains of some fire , but it was surprising that there was something left at all. As if someone saved the things from the fire, a little burned, but whole, then after the fire died, they brought them back. But why? And who?

The weather outside radically changed. While it wasn´t really raining, the heavy blow of wind from north caused a draught. It raised a wave of soot and dust and John instantly started sneezing and coughing. He took few steps back, his eyes tearing up, when his back hit someone and both John and the other being stumbled to the floor in scare.

"Wha-?" mumbled John, when the other figure sneezed and shot up, quickly retreating. John blinked, trying to clear his vision and saw a small, dirty girl, running from the house. He got up, at least tried to when a wave of dizziness hit him and John groaned, leaning his head against the wall.  
When he opened his eyes, it was a figure of man, coming to him and for a second, he saw Sobricki with the knife and he jerked back. But it was only a second, and the figure came closer. John sighed out in relief seeing the concerned face of the other doctor.

"Steve! Come here!" yelled Jesse and John grimaced, getting up the floor. The room spinned and Jesse grabbed his arm to steady him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just got dizzy for a sec. Where is she?"

"Who?" asked Steve, frowning at John´s dusty clothes. Carter pointed at the door and outside the house, and sneezed. It didn´t help his head, but he could breath easier, the soot and dust out of his lungs. However, the relief didn´t last long as John faced his two concerned friends. It started to irritate him, how everyone looked "concerned" around him.

"The girl. She was... I don´t know, maybe eight or ten. Long red curly hairs, dirty clothes. I think I scared her - Hell, she scared me!" exclaimed John, feeling like some intruder, or worse - like someone scaring little girls and sending them outside , running to the forest. He frowned, rubbing at his eyes, not aware of the confused looks Steve and Jesse shot each other.

"I found him lying on the floor," rattled Jesse, still holding John´s left arm. "He said he was dizzy."

"I wasn´t," protested John abruptly, seeing where the conversation heads. "Well, I was, but that was after I fell."

"You fell?"

Now John was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I fell, okay? She bumped into me, and we both fell. She was up first and I tried to get up too quickly, because I wanted to catch her. But that stupid dust-" as if on proof, John sneezed, three times over. "We should find her," he coughed and looked out. The sky was getting darker and the wind got stronger. It was promising one hell of a storm. Both Steve and Jesse followed his gaze.

"I think we should get you back to the cabin," stated Steve firmly.

"But-"

"You could´ve worsened your concussion," quipped Jesse as John shot him a warning look.

"No, my concussion is just fine. As am I. But that girl can get into problems, if she stays outside in the storm."

"There wasn´t any girl," said Steve, nervously eyeing the sky. "I checked it around, while you were still outside. The house was empty. Anyway, what would a girl be doing here all alone?"

"That´s what I´m asking, too," snapped off John, earning another frown from both men.

"Damn, I´m not hallucinating!" he defended himself, feeling quite surely that nobody believes him.

"It´s not so uncommon with a head injury," recited Jesse and John let out a sigh.

"I´m a doctor too, Travis. I definitely don´t need a lecture."

"Okay," answered Jesse a little injured at the use of his name.

"We still need to return to the cabin," spoke Steve as they heard a low rumble. The storm was coming.

"What about her?"

"Look, if there was any girl, she´ll be smart enough to return here."

"We can wait,"

"No," stated Steve resolutely. He didn´t know how strong and long the storm could be. The house was almost empty, the heating wasn´t functioning and there wasn´t any food. Not mentioning, that Steve would rather have John as near the car as possible. He was sure there wasn´t any girl inside the house when he checked it, and Jesse had that look on his face, clearly stating he was concerned. If something happens, they could handle it better in the cabin than there.

"John, she ran away. Maybe when we go, she will return. But if we stay, she will surely stay outside, too afraid to return," reasoned Steve and was glad to see that John understood him.

"Okay," mumbled the young doctor somehow resigned.

"Good," he patted his back, and quickly led them out of the house. The cold hit them with surprise and they started to run, seeing the first lightening cross the sky and hearing the rumble. John cast one look back at the house, blinking as he saw a blur of red, heading back. He smiled, a little relieved. They were near the cabin when the rain started. Only yards were between them and the doors when the first raindrop fell, but when they broke inside, they were all wet like kittens.

I know, I know. Not much happened. But there will be more action. Want the second chapter? So please, send reviews and write mails. I promise I´ll update very soon. 


	2. 2nd Chapter

All disclaimers apply. Jenny and Jane - I hope you´ll like this one, however short it is. The third is coming:-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Cabin Mirage xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diagnosis Murder/ ER fan fiction crossover by Nicol Leoraine

Sequel to Reunion

"Brrr," Jesse shaked. They threw down the wet coats and jackets, along with shoes. Steve shook his head like a dog, spraying Jesse and John with water and they all like one marched to the living room, stopping in disappointment when they found the fireplace cold.

"Ah well... we still have to change. I´ll start the fire, but first I need to dry myself. You two do the same," commanded Steve. Nobody argued as they headed for their rooms. John almost stumbled at the stairs, because the water from his hair trickled into his eyes, but once again someone caught him. This time it was Steve and John bit back a frustrated "Thanks", seeing the frown in his eyes.

"You need help?"

"No!" snapped Carter. "I wasn´t dizzy, just trying to clear my eyes." Well, this wasn´t the best formulation, but John waved it off. If they want to be "concerned", good enough. But the cold was starting to get unbearable, the damp clothes clinging to his body, making him feel a few pounds heavier than he really was. And the last thing he wanted was catch cold. With his luck, it would turn into pneumonia in mere hours, snorted John, closing the door and from the watchful eyes of Steve.

Finally alone. John threw the damp clothes at the chair, and dressed into something more "dry" and comfortable.

He then sit at the bed, contemplating the events. He was sure the girl was real and not his hallucination. Sure, he was dizzy - but it was after he fell, not before. And he saw the girl returning to the house - at least he hoped she was smart enough to return. The storm raged above their heads. Even the house wasn´t safe, not in the state it was in, but it still provided some shelter. But who was this girl? And was she really alone?

John tried to imagine what kind of event could´ve brought the child there, into the forest. Maybe she was lost... the though alone made his stomach turn. She was lost and they left her alone. But why did she run? If John had get lost when he was ten, he sure like hell would´ve looked for someone - anyone, to help him. On the other side - it´s a rough world, and not every stranger is gonna help you. Not mentioning the little girl could´ve run away from someone who abused her. Yeah, maybe it was the reason of her fear. But why hadn´t Todd mentioned it, when he was there? They searched for thieves, not the girl...

Thieves? Oh no, groaned John. What if she run across them?

The possibilities were grave, not to mention the queasy feeling starting in his stomach. The knock at the door broke his thoughts and John blinked hard to orientate himself in the place and time.

"Yeah, come in," he answered, straightening his posture.

"Hey, Steve started the fire. I thought..." It was Jesse, his medical bag along, and nervous smile on his face. John frowned at the bag, then at Jesse.

"I´m all right, Jesse. Really. No need to fuss."

"Hey, I´m not fussing," protested Jesse. "You was still due for some check up tonight. It´s a little earlier, but we have time."

"Yeah so try to use it better. I´m fine, my concussion is fine - we get along pretty well."

"Hm, in this case, why don´t you let me do the check up. It will only ease my and Steve´s mind, and we wouldn´t "fuss" over you, as you stated. Otherwise - well, I know for sure Steve will drive you mad. Believe me, you don´t want that. If it concerns his friends, he can be pretty adamant - much like Mark. And you know Mark, huh?"

"Yeah," grinned John. "Okay, do what you want," approved John finally. "but..."

"What?"

"I want to know - is Steve so "protective" over you when you get into problems?" Jesse burst out laughing.

"Man, you couldn´t imagine," he nodded.

"What about Mark?"

"Well, I don´t know, John. It seems to me that either Steve or Mark is in trouble, the other one gets really worked up about it. Huh, I don´t mention when I or Amanda get into problems. You can only imagine what a cop and a doc can do, trying to save your ass."

"I think I can," replied John with a little smile of his own as he remembered how Steve shot Mr. Prescott, when he was trying to kill him. Mark was there too, always near his son.

"Follow my finger," commanded Jesse and John obeyed, thinking how fantastic it would be to have so close relationship with his father.

"Yeah, I often envied Steve," conceded Jesse suddenly and John looked at him surprised. Did he think aloud?

"Me and my father - well, we don´t have an ideal relationship. If any. But mom is really fine." Jesse had this dreamy look on his face when he put the bp cuff on John´s arm.

"Everything has its white or black side," spoke John smugly.

"Steve´s mother and sister died, mine are both alive. But I don´t know, Jess. Sometimes I think Steve get the better part of the deal. He at least knew that they cared."

"I´m sure your family cares too," muttered Jesse. "They just don´t know how to show it"  
John didn´t answer, because he didn´t know how.

"Maybe," was the only thing that left his mouth, when Jesse packed up his supplies.

"Well, I have good news. You´re probably gonna live. But your reactions are a little sluggish. That means - no driving, no hiking and definitely no saving the world. The storm seems to stay for a while, so why don´t you get some sleep?"

John rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, no. I don´t need a nap in the middle of the day, however awful that day may look. I need to call Todd."

"I doubt the phone will work. You still think there was a girl?" somehow hesitantly asked Jesse.

"Yes," answered John quickly. "I´m sure she was real. And I mean to find her, once the storm dies down."

"But what would a kid - a girl at that, be doing at the cabin in the forest, all alone?"

"I don´t know, and that´s what I want to find out. Now, what about we go down to Steve? If you were right about the fire, I would´ve gladly warm up a little."

"Ooh, and we can play some poker," suggested Jesse.

"I thought more like Monopoly, or even Scrabble," said John quickly, remembering the earlier play. Jesse only chuckled. 

"I can win anything," he stated, confident.

"Yeah, sure."

They made their way down, instantly feeling the warmth. The fire brightly blazed as Steve walked to the room only second later, tray with three smoking mugs and a bowl of bread sticks in hands.

"Whoa, Steve - do you want to marry me?" asked Jesse playfully as Steve scowled at him.

"That´s for a thanks."

"What´s in it?" asked John, smelling the contents of the mug Steve swiftly put into his hands.

"Grog. In your case - just a rum essence."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"Hm, what about pizza?" asked Jesse, earning a pat from Steve.

"It´s not even eleven. You just had breakfast."

"Hey, but I´d also ran a mile, if you´d forget."

"We will eat later. How about we play some poker?"

"Yeah, buddy, that´s my idea!"

"Hm, but without money."

"Oh," Jesse´s face crumpled.

"What about Monopoly? The winner gets ten bucks. Hm?"

John and Steve looked at each other, smirking.

"Ten bucks from one or both losers?"

"Yep, that´s twenty bucks."

"Oh, and what to say, that the losers will make the dinner?" suggested John and Jesse agreed.

"Gosh, I would like that pizza, boys. If I win, it will be pizza!"

"No arguments from me," added John. 

One hour later, the three of them sat in silence. It was paradoxly Steve who won the game, so John and Jesse had to make lunch, but there was one problem. While Steve thought about the menu, trying Jesse´s nerves, John fell asleep on the couch. The storm was still raging and although the boltning was slightly abating, the rain was really persistent. It looked like they would stay in the cabin for the rest of the day.

"Maybe it´s better," whispered Jesse, looking at John´s sleeping form.

"So you think he just imagined the girl?" asked him Steve in the same hushed tone.

"Probably, even if he thinks she was real. But I didn´t see her, neither did you. I was by the doors, when John started coughing, so she couldn´t get around me."

"She could´ve get out from the other room. The windows there were broken, she could easily jump out and run straight to forest."

"Hey, you said first that it´s imposible for anyone to be in that house, when you checked it."

Steve shrugged. Seeing how intent was John on trying to convince them about her existence, he don´t liked to be the one to tell him he just dreamt her up. Maybe he was right - what then? There would be a girl in troubles, not to mention, that if they wouldn´t look at it, they could easily lose John´s trust. And it wasn´t a chance Steve wanted to take.

Always the same nightmare, only slightly changed. He was rescuing that woman, when Sobriki strode inside, pulling out a gun. He fired and the woman changed into Lucy. John backed away, watching with horrid fascination as the blood streamed from numerous wounds. He yelped as something hit his back and spun around, looking at the retreating back of the girl with red hairs.

"Hey, wait!"

With this shout John bolted up on the couch, frantically looking around, trying to see her. But the only red in the room was the flickering fire in the hearth. At least, nobody was witness to his nightmare.

"You okay, John?"

Carter inwardly groaned. So he was wrong. How he didn´t saw the lean figure of his friend sitting in the armchair was a mystery to him.

"Yeah," he answered almost automatically and stretched, his back sore from the couch.

"Sorry. I´m not very much fun these days. But I can assure you, when nobody knock me out, I don´t sleep so much."

Steve smirked.

"Well, I had more interesting conversation with this beer in the last hour than with you snoring, but... hey, we still have few days for good. Anyway, I´ve had enough concussions of mine that I know it can make you sleepy. How about some dinner?"

"What? I slept the lunch away?" wondered John and looked around. "Where´s Travis?"

"Oh, in the kitchen."

"I hope he´s a better cook than me. Why didn´t you wake me?"

"Just thought it will do you good. Anymore sightings of that red hair?"

John grimaced, looking straight at Steve.

"I know she was real, Steve. It wasn´t just a piece of my imagination. If you don´t believe me"  
Steve nodded.

"I do," assured him Steve and smiled a little at John´s surprised look. "If you saw her, then she was there."

John let out a relieved sigh and rubbed at his eyes.

"So?"

"So, we can go there tomorrow, if the weather let us, and take a look around."

"Why not today?"

"Because today is almost tonight and I don´t want to wander the woods in dark. Oh, and something else John - if we won´t find her or any traces, that she was there," Steve raised his hand to silence John´s protest, "I don´t say she was a hallucination, John. But she can be gone by tomorrow - maybe with her parents. So," he continued, daring John to speak, "if we don´t find anything, we´ll drop the subject, without any discussion. Is that clear?"

Carter looked at Steve, feeling as a 13 year old once again, even if he got what he wanted. He scowled, but nodded, knowing better than protest.

"Fine. Now we can look if Jesse is still alive. I think he had some problems with the menu I choose,"

John chuckled and they walked to the kitchen, only to find Jesse roaming the fridge, looking for something, while the pan on the fire was smoking. Steve quickly grabbed it from the fire, while Jesse bumped his head at the fridge, trying to look at the commotion. John watched as Steve put the pan aside, inspecting its contest with amusement. Jesse rubbed his head and scowled at them, but his eyes went wide seeing that Steve ruined his dinner.

"Hey! What are you doing with it?" he asked annoyed.

"If I remember correctly, then saving this cabin from a fire. Gosh, Jess... I said medium baked - not burnt. Or is this some experiment?"

Jesse looked hurt and ready to reply, when the horn blared and all three of them looked to the doors, surprised. John was first outside, opening the door to a wet caretaker of the cabin.

"Geez, you came here on your own?" asked him John, leading Billy Todd to the fireplace. Todd shook his head, spraying Carter with water.

"Nah, just from the car. The rain´s pretty heavy, but I think it will stop this night."

"Why did you come in this weather?" asked Steve, handing Todd a smoking mug of hot tea. Todd sipped it gratefully, then sat down on the couch.

"Ah... I just wanted to make sure you´re all right. With that storm and all. The phones are broken, and I wanted to make sure the road isn´t impassable. There wasn´t any fallen tree."

"Which of course doesn´t mean there wouldn´t be any on your way back," said Steve smugly.

"Yeah well... it´s my risk. I also wanted to warn you," added Todd a second later. Steve´s eyebrow shot up, while John frowned. Jesse was standing in the kitchen doors, listening.

"Warn about what?" asked John. Todd coughed and drank the rest of the tea, while the others were getting more and more curious.

"Those thieves. Today, when the Sheriff and his men were trying to hunt them down in the caves, they knocked out two men, and got their guns. They´re still somewhere near, hiding. I just wanted to tell you to be careful, because they are armed and if you scare them, they will shoot."

"Exactly, how are they armed and how many of them?"

"They have two shotguns, as well as one Walther 99 with several cartridges and S&W Magnum .44, along with some knives."

"That´s just great," muttered Steve bewildered. "And they let them run away with this"  
Todd shrugged.

"Didn´t have much choice. One of the cops is still unonscious, the other one said it were two boys. They were young, maybe twenty max."

"Druggies?" John jerked at the word and Steve looked at him apologetically, Todd didn´t notice it.

"Hard to tell. The cop said they looked on the edge, but if it was because of drugs or simply the fact they´re hunted down, I don´t know. But either way, they´re dangerous. Hope you won´t roam the woods in the next few days."

"Gosh, we came here to take a vacation, not to hide in the cabin," exclaimed John and started pacing the room. Todd watched him curiously.

"Sorry, Carter. I´m not saying that you can´t go out. Just be careful. If you see someone, call the Sheriff, or simply get away from the place. Don´t interfere," the last was for Steve, who frowned, but didn´t comment. He still had his gun, and if someone should endanger him or his friends, he was ready to use it.

"Uhm, aren´t you missing a girl?"

"What girl?" asked Todd confused.

"Eight or ten year old, long curly red hairs. We... I saw her at the cabin down the stream, maybe two miles from here."

"Oh, that cabin?" asked Todd, putting an extra emphasis on the word that.

"What?"

"No, if I can say we´re not missing any girl. I don´t even remember one with red hairs, though it could be some teenager bagging the school. Why, did she told you something?"

"No, in fact she fled away. So, you don´t know about her?"

Todd shook his head. "Sorry."

"What do you know about that cabin?" scouted Jesse from behind Todd.

"Hey," startled Todd but smiled. "I take it you was there."

"Yeah, right before the storm started. We had to run in the rain, and got pretty drenched. Was the cabin in fire?"

"Three years ago. Two people died in it, and one was sent to prison."

"What happened?" Now that he had all of their interest, Todd snuggled into the comfort of the couch, warming up from the fireplace. Jesse sat next to Steve, even John stopped his pacing and found his place.

"There was a family, which moved there from Toronto. Robert and Nina Paulson, along with their seven year old daughter Francesca. If I remember now, she had long red hairs," thought Todd, while Jesse and Steve looked at John in disbelief.

"I really don´t believe it was a ghost," stated John simply to his friends and they all looked at Todd.

"They built the cabin and moved in. It would be pretty to say that they lived happy till death, but the truth was... they didn´t. Robert Paulson wasn´t the ideal husband and Nina too often visited the ambulance with little "accidents". It started to get suspicious, but then Robert got a job in the hotel down at the Lake Superior, and was more away than home."

"What started the fire?"

"Maybe a candle, or gas, we don´t know. It started in the children´s room, at night. Both the girl and her mother died in the fire, most probably asleep, from smoke inhalation. When we spotted the smoke and came there to help, we found Robert standing outside, just watching the flames consuming the house. He didn´t move a muscle to help us douse the fire and later he said, he was responsible for the fire. The police expertise found a track of gasoline on his dress, though his attorney claimed it was from the gas station where he stopped to refill the fuel tank. But he claimed guilt, and he was condemned."

"Why did he do such a thing?"

"He didn´t tell at the court."

"Is he still in prison?"

"Should be, he got twenty years." The room fell into silence as each person thought about the tragedy. John shook his head and again started his pacing. He was sure the girl was real - but it would be so hard to believe in ghosts? No, he told himself. I would gladly believe in ghosts, because that would mean, that Lucy is still alive - somewhere, and that life doesn´t end just like that. But he didn´t saw Lucy, he saw a little girl. More precisely, he bumped into her.

"Well, I think I should go," he heard as Todd rose from the couch.

"Nah, it´s still raining. Why don´t you stay for the dinner? Maybe the weather will get more sensible."

"Thanks," Billy Todd accepted the offer and Jesse walked to the kitchen to try and prepare some food. John quickly followed him.

"Hey, can I help you with something?"

"No, it´s okay, really. Why don´t you return to your friend?" suggested Jesse and watched as John grimaced.

"He will ask questions and I don´t want to answer them."

"You can´t stop communicating with people just because they´re curious, Carter. Anyway, Steve´s here, and if I know him, he´ll start a third degree interrogation about those thieves. Go and save your friend,"

John smirked and headed back to the room, realizing, that Jesse was right. He can´t hide forever. His grin went wider as he listened to Billy Todd, trying to evade Steve´s questions.

"How long were they bothering your village?"

"Two months," replied Todd a little annoyed. "Look, Sloan..."

"Yeah?"

"I realize that you´re a cop and everything, but..."

"What?"

"Well, just don´t look for trouble. The Sheriff and his people saw two thieves, but I have a feeling, that there is someone older coordinating them, if you know what I mean."

Steve cocked his eyebrow, looking at Todd with steel eyes. John took that moment to intervene.

"Well, Jesse doesn´t need my help. So why did you stay here, Todd? I thought you would like to see the world,"

"Doesn´t everyone?" smiled Todd and the conversation started. When Todd asked questions that John didn´t want to answer, Steve always quipped in, changing the topic ever so slightly. Soon Jesse announced the dinner is ready and they ate in relaxed silence.

"I think the storm stopped," said Steve and Todd nodded, standing up.

"So, it´s time to go. Remember - you should be careful around strangers. Don´t intervene if it´s not necessary. Don´t be a hero, they often ends up dead."

The room fell into silence, as everyone present thought about his words. They were too familiar with them from close experience, and didn´t protest, though Steve made sure that the windows will be closed at night.

At least the weather was good. As John woke up, the first thing he did was to look out the windows. He squinted as the sun shone to his eyes and his lips curled up in a slight smile. After quick breakfast, the trio headed back to the cabin. John´s space was fast and the others had to catch up with him.

"Hey, slow down!" shouted Jesse as both Steve and John were ahead of him almost fifteen yards. They stopped and waited for him, but then started walking in the same pace. Jesse silently fumed, but tried to keep up. It was only eight in the morning and the air was cold but sweet. The cabin was seen from distance, though they lost it from the sight for few minutes as the stream curled. John halted as he spotted some movement to the right.

"Carter?"

"I think I saw something," he muttered and squinted, but saw nothing only trees. Shaking his head he continued in the walk, the others near him. They stopped only before the cabin itself, and observed the building, as if looking for any sign of weakness in static, that could bring the walls down on them. They saw none and Steve, like the day before, was first inside. Jesse walked after him, only John lingered in the doors, looking to the right. There again, something red caught his eyes, but as quickly it vanished and John growled in frustration, following his friends inside.

His feets brought him to the room where he encountered the girl the last day, just as Steve went up the stairs, while Jesse lingered in the kitchen and hall, as if considering where to go.

John slowly made it to the parlour. The couch was still there, along with the glass shards and dirt. John looked around, for the first time realizing what really happened there. Before his imagination could create the fire and smoke, red head appeared in the window, and the girl with dirt on her face looked straight at him, her eyes wide and warning.

"Get out!" she hissed at him.

"What?" asked John surprised by her husky voice. The girl shook her head, the expression on her face clearly annoyed.

"Go!"

Before John could ask something else, he heard a loud thump, as if someone fell, followed by another thud. He spun and ran to the hall, almost colliding with Jesse.

"What was that?" he asked, but got only a shake of the head. John turned, half waiting to see the girl, but the parlour was empty.

"Steve?" called out Jesse. No response. "Sloan - this is not funny," he called again, this time frowning when Steve didn´t respond.

The two doctors shared a look, then with a common shrug walked up the steps. John was shocked by the appearance of this floor, as it was clearly more struck by the fire than he imagined.

"Where?" asked Jesse and John counted four rooms. Two rooms were without doors, and the walls there were burned almost black. The other two had doors, though they were also dark from soot.

"I take the left, you take the right," said John and stormed inside the room, finding it empty and in the state of total destruction. He turned, frustratedly walking out and straight to the barrel of a shotgun. He stopped dead in his track, almost afraid to breath.

"D-don´t shoot," stuttered John and slowly raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. Behind the gun was a skinny young man, more like a teenager than adult. Sweat was slowly trickling down his face and his fingers nervously twitched near the trigger.

Yeah, not much action. Just wait for the next part (devilish grin:) - coming up in a week.

Till then - please review or send a mail. It really helps and I write faster that way. 


	3. 3rd Chapter

All disclaimers apply.

Thanks for the reviews, folk. This chapter took a little longer, because I had troubled with my comp. Though it is full of action, so sit down and enjoy:-)

Cabin Mirage

by Nicol Leoraine

Part 3

"Move!" he barked and motioned the gun to the second door. John nodded and carefully made his way inside, only to find Jesse kneeling with his hands behind his head, and Steve´s unmoving form only inches from the legs of the other youth, also aiming the gun at his friends. John gulped down the curse as his eyes locked with Jesse, seeing his own fear mirrored in them.

"What - did you do to Steve?" asked John in a strained voice, as the other youth pushed him inside the room, next to Jesse.

"Down!" he ordered and John knelt down, taking advantage of his position and observing Steve. He was breathing and Carter saw the gash on his temple. He let out a sigh of relief, at least in his mind, as he realized that Steve was only knocked unconscious and not shot as he feared first.

"Jesse?"

"I´m okay," mouthed Travis, though he was clearly frightened. John felt the same, as the younger of the boys started to wave his gun, pointing first at John, then at Steve´s still body.

"What will we do, Terry?" he asked and his voice wasn´t more than a shout. Both doctors jerked at the sound, as the older one with short black hair and a big tattoo of an eagle on his left biceps replied him, trying to stay calm.

"Shut up, DJ! Just shut up, before you say something we will have to kill them for."

At that moment both Jesse and John hoped that DJ will stay silent, as they don´t wanted to get killed.

"Look, you can just go. We won´t tell anyone what happened," tried to reason John, sounding calm, but feeling as if his insides were trying to crawl out.

The younger one called DJ pushed the shotgun to his chin in one smooth move and John couldn´t hold back the gasp.

"What?! You think we´re nuts or what?" barked DJ and John for the first time registered his extended pupils, slightly shaking hands though it could be only from the adrenalin running through his veins.

"DJ!" yelled the older one, Terry, and pulled the gun away from John´s face. Just in time, as DJ´s finger pushed the trigger. The bullet went down, the wooden floor exploding inches from John´s right knee, sending shards of wood at them both.

First thing he registered was the ringing in his ears after the shot rung out. Seconds later came the pain in his leg and the shock. DJ jumped back, screaming at Terry, while Jesse stood and neared John.

"You! Stop!" yelled Terry pointing his gun back at Jesse.

"He´s hurt! I need to check him out. I´m a doctor. Please," it could be the sincerity emanating from Jesse´s words, or simply the fact that Terry tried to calm DJ and the last thing he needed was a freaking out doc and a dead man on his count.

"Make it short. And no quick moves."

Jesse nodded and was beside John, catching when he started to sway. He helped him to a more comfortable position, leaning at the wall, then looked at his leg. His pants were already torn, revealing a dozen of small wounds, all bleeding. John hissed as Jesse pulled a bigger piece of wood from the wound.

"Sorry," he apologized and took a look at Terry and DJ, both still arguing. Maybe he could try and run, but Jesse knew that it would mean for his friends only death, as Steve nor John would be able to follow him. The wisest thing was to help John, so he tended to his leg, shooting him another apologetic look as his actions evoked another gasp.

"It´s not so bad," whispered Jesse trying to be optimistic. John grimaced in response.

"Just the debris, no bullett. You were lucky."

"Yeah," chuckled John unhappily. "really lucky, been shoot at twice in three days. I won´t make any bets."

"Try to stay calm," advised Jesse.

"I think he´s on some drugs," said John in a hushed voice, looking at DJ. Jesse only nodded.

"Can you check on Steve? He´s unconscious pretty long time. What did they hit him with?"

"Don´t ask," was the response, as Jesse eyed the two arguing men, trying to discern if it is safe to look at Steve. Finally deciding it´s worth a try, he moved to his fallen friend and tried his pulse. Strong and normal, so it was probably only a concussion. Though it troubled him that Steve didn´t stir.

"No, we won´t kill them!" said the older of their captors as John started to listen to their conversation, while Jesse treated Steve.

"But they are a danger for us," argumented the younger one. John shuddered, thinking how close he was to die by the hand of this youth. And why?

"Still, we can´t kill them! He said it clearly - no shooting at civilians."

"That one is a cop!" DJ pointed at Steve and growled, seeing Jesse by his side. In two short steps, he grabbed Jesse´s collar and pulled him up, throwing him to the nearest wall. Jesse slid down the wall, ending next to John who watched in silent horror. He was sure someone will die, and it would probably be one of his friends, if not him.

"See? I said you!" he cocked his gun, but Terry was quicker, grabbed it from his hands and shot him a warning look. They locked eyes and John thought they´ll start fighting, but nothing happened. For two long minutes the only sounds heard were the short gasps coming from DJ and the almost unnoticable breathing of the other occupants of the room.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," said DJ and chuckled, clapping Terry´s face with a devilish grin that made John want to crawl into the nearest hole.

"So, what will we do?"

Both men looked at them, a glint in their eyes indicating an idea forming in their heads. John shivered, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Hostage. A hostage can´t hurt, what do you say, DJ?"

"Hm. But what will our boss say, if we bring one of them?"

Terry shrugged.

"He said we need a clear pathway. Well, even if they spot us, they won´t fire if we have a hostage."

"Sounds good," agreed DJ readily. "But which one?"

Terry grimaced, measuring the three of them.

"The cop is too dangerous for us, not saying he´s still unconscious. We don´t need a sleeping beauty slowing us down. That goes to your darling too," said Terry, looking straight at John.

"You shot him in the leg, he can´t walk."

"So...?"

"So that leaves us with the Doc. Yeah, we can handle him all right, what do you say, Doc?"

Jesse looked at them with eyes wide with fear.

"No," said John and tried to stand, but DJ aimed his gun at his chest, looking ready to shoot.

"Just give me the excuse," he pleaded with sick fascination.

"It´s okay, Carter," whispered Jesse, looking ready to faint, but nevermind getting up to his feet. "I´ll go." He knew that when Steve wakes up, he´ll have a better chance to find him, and also knew that John would probably slow the guys down. With DJ´s attitude, he didn´t think Carter could make it out alive.

"See? Doc wants to go. Now what about you two?"

"Tie them up," ordered Terry.

"How?"

"Use the rope I saw down in the kitchen. DJ, bring it."

"Why me?"

"Cause I said it, and ´cause I don´t want you to kill those three while I´ll leave you alone."

DJ frowned but with a shrug left the room. John let out a relieved sigh, though he didn´t feel good. The throbbing pain in his knee was accompanied by the old headache, even his back protested to the position he was in. But all his discomfort seemed trivial, when he looked at Jesse. His skin was white and his hands were shaking, though the doctor ´s face seemed calm, almost detached. DJ returned with a nylon rope.

"We should leave, Terry. The clouds are back, I think the storm will start in a while. I don´t want to stay there for another day, the last night was enough," complained the youth and Jesse was first with tied hands. Steve was the second and John gulped down a silent protest as DJ tied also the detectives legs. Though when it came to John, he couldn´t supress the hiss of pain, as the motion jarred his bad knee. Jesse opened his mouth, but John quickly shook his head. DJ only chuckled, making sure the ropes are tight enough.

"Okay, I´m finished. Wanna say good bye to your friend?" asked DJ, but before John could respond, he saw the swishing barrel and then nothing.

Someone was picking at his knee with white hot needles. He didn´t like the feeling and tried to push away, sending waves of pain through his leg. He groaned and quickly opened his eyes.

"You?"

Red haired girl was kneeling next him, with a knife in her hand. John blinked, his vision blurred. When he spotted the knife, he jerked away, back to the wall.

"Hush, it´s for the ropes," said the girl and quickly cut the nylon ropes first on John´s legs, then hands. John rubbed his wrists with a moan and tried to sit up, when the world spinned and the only thing keeping him upside was the girl.

"You have blood all over your face," stated the girl and helped him to a sitting position. John closed his eyes, his breath coming out in quick gasps as he tried to supress the creeping nausea.

"Where?" he asked after a minute, in which the girl cut also Steve´s ropes.

"You´re in the cabin," said the girl, confused.

"No. Where´s Jesse?"

"Your friend? That small one?"

"Yeah," said John, rather then nodding. His head felt like it can explode any second, a fact which he won´t mind, as his fingers traced the long gash on his left temple and down his face. It was all sticky and his fingers were covered in red. The blood alone made him turn to his side and vomit.

"They took him to the caves, I think."

"No, the sheriff-" John spit out, trying to cast off the acid taste in his mouth.

"He knew about the cave. They won´t return,"

"Oh, then try the other cabin. It´s on the north, the third cabin by the stream. I think they´re heading there."

"How - do you know that?" wondered John and observed the girl. She looked taller now, but it was probably due to the fact that John was half lying on the floor, while she stood above him. Her red hairs were dirty as well as her face, though she wore jeans and shirt, which looked almost clean. Green eyes sparkled, when she opened her mouth to answer, but it was interrupted by a groan coming from the other man.

"Steve?" asked John and leaned forward. The blackness almost overwhelmed him. By the time he opened his eyes again, the girl´s back was all he saw.

"Hey! Wait! Who are you?" he asked in scream that was no louder than a whisper. She was gone.

"Uuh," moaned Steve Sloan, blinking and ruefully touching his head. Ouch," he exclaimed at the tenderness.

"Steve? Come on, wake up," pleaded John, cursing his weakness as he tried vainly to stand.

"Carter? What happened?" muttered Steve and slowly sat up. The room wavered a bit and he had a splitting headache, but he was still alive.

"Ah, nothing much. Just the average shooting. Jesse was taken as a hostage. I don´t know how long ago. But I saw the girl and she told me where to go."

"What?" asked Steve, more than a little confused. He blinked and frowned as everything returned to him.

"I heard some noise and pulled out my gun. I just opened the doors, when something hit me."

"Probably a barrel of the gun."

"God, Carter! Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the blood on his face. John nodded, though it was the only move he was able to make at the moment as another wave of dizziness sent him facing the floor. Steve get up and was next to him, taking notice of the blood on his pants.

"Are you shot?"

"No, just the debris," mumbled John hoping for some relief. "Help me up."

"I don´t think it´s-"

"They took Jesse. We have to go, or they will kill him."

Steve gritted his teeth at those harsh words. Jesse was his friend, his business partner and almost a family. But John was also a friend and Steve knew he shouldn´t move him.

"First thing first," he said and looked around. If he could remember, one of the men kicked his gun out from his hands, so maybe - just maybe, they didn´t take it with them. No such luck. Steve realised his badge is also missing and cursed. It will be hell to pay at the station if he doesn´t get his gun back - not mentioning Jesse.

"You - stay here!" he ordered and left the room. John didn´t even had a time to object, when Steve returned a bandage and tape in his hands.

"I found it in the bathroom downstairs. I´m sorry, there wasn´t any antiseptic or alcohol." Steve knelt down and put the bandage on his head, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I saw that girl and she warned me, but I-" John hissed as Steve pushed at the wound.

"Sorry. You said?"

"I didn´t listen. We heard the noise and Jesse called at you, but you didn´t respond, so we went up to check it out. Stupid, I know," John grimaced and recalled the events, stopping with the girl.

"She cut the ropes, with the knife."

"What knife?" asked Steve. The floor was covered with many things, but the knife was missing.

"She was here, I swear," insisted John.

"Okay, I believe you," assured him Steve, though only halfly convinced.

"She told me where to find him, Steve," said John checking out the bandage.

"How are you feeling, John?"

"Queasy," confessed Carter and held out his hand. "Will you help me up now?"

"You sure?"

"Look, we can´t stay here forever. My head will hurt everywhere, and Jesse is running out of time. So yes, I´m sure."

Steve helped him up, supporting his body when the room spun. After a while John pushed him away and tried to steady himself, taking notice of his knee. It burned but it was mostly a flesh wound and he could walk, even if limping.

"Okay, what now?" asked John as he hobbled down the stairs. The girl could´ve probably told them more about where Jesse was taken, but he doubted she will appear - not with Steve by his side. The weather really started to change, the sky was dark and the wind got stronger. The only hope that John had was that the wind will scatter the clouds.

"We will return to the cabin and try the phone. It should work by now, the storm wasn´t so bad the last night. And I think Todd mentioned something about transmitter. We´ll call the sheriff."

"That´s all?" wondered John.

"For you, yes. I´ll go and look for Jesse."

"Whoa - what are you talking about?" stopped John shortly. "You want to leave me out of this?"

"Carter," growled Steve, "You´re hurt, you have trouble walking. I don´t see how you can possibly help-"

"How about I´m a doctor? If you foolishly go to rescue Jesse, you´ll probably need one. Not to mention Travis. And you can´t just go inside - you need someone to cover your back."

"And that would be you?" asked him Steve sarcastically, but shook his head, seeing the hurt in John´s eyes.

"Sorry Carter, but no. We´re going to the cabin and see from here," said Steve and John muttered a silent okay.

The walk back to their cabin wasn´t much fun, they had to stop several times as John felt the pressure building up inside his skull. A red stain was soaking through the bandage on his head and the feeling of light-headedness stopped him from doing smart remarks about Steve´s chances to save Jesse alone.

The truck was there. It was something Steve feared most - that they would take the car and make a pretty headstart. Though John had the keys, it wasn´t a big problem to turn on the engine, surely not for someone who could turn down the alarm in the house.

Limping, Steve left John by the couch in front of the cold hearth and get into his room, frantically shuffling through his bag. With a triumphant yelp he pulled out his spare gun, checked the cartridge and put it to the holster. It was time to look for the phone. He stopped and blinked. The cord was cut. Taking a turn he cursed, and reached into his pocket - but his cell phone was gone. Steve frowned at the implications.

"John - do you know where is that transmitter?"

"Should be on the first floor - in the room next to mine. My father used it as a workroom."

Steve took two steps at a time and he felt cold ran through his veins, when the doors to the room were open. He draw his weapon and in two swift moves was inside - aiming at nothing. A curse left his lips as he took in the sight of a broken transmitter. It looked like someone took few swings at it with an axe. As Steve was walking by the window, his eyes fell on John´s truck.

"Give me your keys," said Steve, startling John from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Keys from the car," urged him Steve.

"You found the transmitter?"

"It´s broken," uttered Steve and was outside. John frowned as he heard the coughing of his engine, trying to start, then slamming of the car doors. Carter winced at the sound, and the front doors slammed with such force he thought they´ll fly off.

"Those bastards!" growled Steve and paced the room, his hand running through his light hair.

"They tampered with the car?" asked John in a quiet voice and Steve stopped. He had an urge to yell at Carter, because he seemed so calm. If it wasn´t for him, they would never come and... Steve stopped himself, realizing what a bullshit it was. He was angry at Carter, yeah, but only because he was there. If it was Jesse on the couch and Carter gone, he would´ve yelled at him. So instead of an explosion, Steve let out a sigh and sagged down next to John.

"Yes," was his reply. "They cut the cords on the phone, broke the transmitter and tampered with your car. I also can´t find my cell phone, and I´m sure you won´t find yours. They made it clear we can´t call help."

"But why didn´t they took the car?"

Steve shrugged.

"It could be a trail. What if someone spot the car, someone who knows whom it belongs to? I think they don´t wanted to take such risks."

"So you think they´re walking on their own?"

"Most probably. How are you doing, John?"

Carter sighed, contemplating his answer.

"Can you bring me my bag? I think we´ll need it, and I have some Tylenol there." Steve brought down the bag and John quickly swalloved two Tylenols, handing the pack also to Steve, knowing he´s probably fighting the same headache.

"Tell me again where is that cabin?" asked him Steve.

"Up the stream, we can find it,"

"No, _I_ can find it. You´re staying here."

"What if Jesse get hurt? You aren´t a doctor."

"And you are not a cop," quipped Steve.

"Still, we should stay together. Two pair of eyes see more."

"My dad will kill me, not talking about your grandmother."

John chuckled.

"Yeah well - that´s the last of our problems. Come on - we should get on our feet, till I have some energy left," said Carter and tried to stand up, completely forgetting about his leg. He grimaced and sit back, trying it once again. Steve watched him with apprehension.

"No, stay here," he exclaimed and raised his hand as John started to protest.

"Just for a minute. I´ll look at the car again and see if it´s repairable." John shut his mouth and frowned.

"Do you know something about cars?"

"I should," stated the detective calmly. "I was a racer few years ago. Every racer should know his machine, otherwise it would be a suicide. If I manage to repair the car, we could be at the cabin sooner than Jesse." As Steve walked out of the door, John heard him say:

"Try not to fall asleep."

Thinking how stupid warning it was, as John _was_ a doctor and said this more than once to his patients, Carter fidgetted on the couch trying to find a more comfortable position. As it proved to be impossible, he resignedly grabbed his medical bag and started to shuffle through its contents. Thermometer, some bandages and antiseptics... stethoscope...

John yawned. His eyelids became heavy, as if the gravity was pulling them down and John soon succumbed to a troubled sleep, totally ignoring his own advices.

Steve emerged from under the hood with a sigh, his forehead creased in concern, not because the car, but Jesse and the danger he was in. He had also a hard time to decide about Carter. While the young doctor was pretty adamant to join him in the rescue, Steve doubted it was a good idea. If John wasn´t injured, he wouldn´t think it over twice, but this wasn´t the case.

Endangering himself was one thing, drag a civilian with him was other. Steve shook his head and returned to the repair.

It was still weird how they could get themselves into problems normal people never experience. Then Steve chuckled, realising none of them is "normal" - one look at they past and every "normal" person would tell them, they should never meet again. But then - he wouldn´t live the way he lives now - and he appreciated his father and friends too much to separate from them.

As his thoughts wandered towards more pressing problems, a popping sound was heard. Steve gave a victorious cry and clapped the hood close, turning to get inside the car.

A clicking sound from behind stopped him death in his tracks, every muscle in his body tensing.

"Good," said a voice colored with satisfaction.

"Not again," mumbled Steve and reached for his gun.

"Ts, ts," came the instant reply, "I wouldn´t do it," advised the creamy voice. Steve shortly closed his eyes, taking a deep calming breath as all the stress seemed to morph into cold anger.

"Just put those hands behind your head - very slowly. My trigger finger is getting itchy."

Steve did as he was told, realising he was at disadvantage. Nor would him getting injured help Jesse or Carter, in fact.

"Turn - slowly," recommended the voice and Steve looked into the face of his captor.

The man holding the police S&W in his right hand was maybe a year or two younger than Steve, though the lines around his eyes indicated he didn´t lead an easy life. Dark skin, black eyes staring at Steve coldly and the same dark hair implied southern origins. The man was lover than Steve, but well muscled.

"Why don´t you just leave us the hell alone?!" growled Steve.

"My, my... aren´t we a little pushy? I´m not stupid like those kids, cop!" The last world was almost spat out and Steve mentally cringed. Their chances of coming out of this alive were diminishing with every word. He surely caught the glint of hate and something else - maybe satisfaction?

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Repairing the mistakes my kids made."

"I doubt they´re your kids," objected Steve.

"Doesn´t really matter," shrugged the man and pointed at the house.

"Your pal is inside?"

Steve´s thoughts were racing and he had to stop himself from blunting out the fast reply.

"Your "kids" shot him in the leg. He can´t walk, I had to leave him there." Steve tried to sound convicing, frowning at the man.

"Well, it´s not really important where he´ll die - if at the cabin from bleeding or here from a bullet in his head," chuckled the man and motioned for Steve to walk inside the house.

"You know, if you´ll tell me he´s inside, maybe I can stop my twitchy finger."

Steve glared at him and with anger replied:

"I´m not a liar!"

As they walked back, he was making as much noise as he could without getting suspicious. He was hoping that perhaps John heard him talking and will hide, but Steve´s body prepared for the fight as they neared the parlour. If Carter was still there, he´ll have to act - fast.

With a stiffled gasp, Steve closed his eyes.

"Okay, I take it you´re right. Come on, we have an appointment to make with your young friend."

Opening his eyes, Steve followed his captor without resistance. John was safe - now it was time to help Jesse. They left the house without a backward glance, though Steve felt a set of eyes watching them- from behind the trees.

The next chapter will be the last, so stay tuned - it should be up after Christmas. So if you have some ideas, read and review, please. It can help me write faster:-)

PS: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all, I hope year 2005 will bring us more or look at 


	4. 4th Chapter

Ah, I got a little carried away, sorry. I know, I promised this will be the last chapter and should be up before New Year, but well.... I had a little author´s block. Uhm, not really. I just had a full access to the net for a month, so I took full advantage of it. Didn´t have much time of writing.  
As for why this isn´t the last chapter... someone asked it not to be the last, and I also had trouble to end it so abruptly, but the next should really be the final.  
All disclaimers apply, and now go on and read.  
Cabin Mirage ER/DM Crossover by Nicol Leoraine 4. Part Someone nudged him in the ribs. Carter yelped and instantly there was a hand on his face, covering his mouth and nose. John struggled, panicking, still in the throws of a dream.  
"Shhh," hissed a voice near his ear and John stopped, his eyes wide, as the hand left his face.  
"Be quiet!" hissed the young girl with curly red hairs. "You?!" exclaimed John and the girl winced at the force of his voice. "I said quietly!" she replied angrilly, then shook her head in frustration. "Why am I doing this"  
"I don´t know," said John to the rhetorical question. This time at least he talked in hushed tone.  
"Nevermind. We have to go away"  
"What? Why"  
"No time. Come on, quickly, or he´ll kill you"  
"Who"  
But the only answer he got was a pull from the girl and he was standing. Without further explanation, the girl pushed and dragged him out of the house - through the kitchen door. John turned, looking for Steve. He reconsidered calling at him, but then thought about the girl and how she disappeared every time someone came near. In case she was just a hallucination, he don´t wanted Steve to know about it. Once outside, they could talk and John should find out who she really was.  
He stumbled and wanted to protest, when he heard Steve, shouting! John stopped and the girl moaned in frustration, maybe fear.  
"Come on," she hissed at him and with a last pull dragged him to the trees, behind the bush. Once there, John was maneuvered to crouch down. Not the easiest thing with an injured leg, but he was in some sort of trance. With seeing a possibly dead girl dragging him into the bushes, Jesse´s kidnapping, the whole experience in the cabin and now Steve talking to someone who´s accusing him of a lie... Carter felt as if the whole world went crazy. He started to think that perhaps the concussion he sustained really did some serious brain damage and all of this was just a hallucination. Opening his mouth to ask the girl if she´s a ghost or human, she instantly hushed him.  
"Shh! Or they´ll kill us"  
John frowned, then realised maybe he just get his answer. Kill us? Well, the ghost can´t be killed, can it?  
"Where are we going?" Steve´s voice was heard and both Carter and the girl cringed when there was a reply.  
"I have some unfinished business in the cabin. Can´t let those stupid kids wander around the woods and bring attention to me"  
Carter felt the cold ground beneath him, as the shiver run up his spine. He saw only two pair of boots, heard the voices and felt his own sweat trickle down from his forehead. The hand was pushing him down and he risked a quick glance at the girl. She was still here - big green eyes staring up, as if seeing something John couldn´t . The sound of an engine followed the rustling of the leaves as the pair walked to the car, hidden behind the trees. Carter caught a blurry image of jeans and dark hair, but that was all. The blue color of the car reflected in his eyes as the wheels turned on the ground. It took only a moment, and the car along with Steve Sloan, was gone. Carter blinked as the hand on his back released the pressure and he could turn to face the girl. She looked almost sorry, but satisfied with keeping him in place.  
"Who are you?" asked John, feeling anger building up inside him. If she was a ghost, he needed to know. If not - well, how did she know that Steve and he were in danger?  
"I think we should take a look at the car," she adviced, standing up and brushed off her clothes.  
"No!" Carter stopped her, gritting his teeth as his headache escalated. "I want answers - and I want them now"  
Finally, there was an evasive look, mixed with confusion and hesitation.  
"Come on," urged her Carter. "Your name"  
"Charlotte," blurted out the girl and Carter let go of her arm, surprised.  
"Not Francesca"  
Her eyes sparkled and Charlotte abruptly turned, heading for the cabin. Carter quickly followed her.  
"Francesca Paulson," he said the name and the girl stopped, then turned. The anger in her eyes took him by surprise, no more than her words.  
"I´m not Francesca! This is not about me, so please - don´t ask. If it doesn´t satisfy you, I should leave you alone." She was serious, realised Carter. Her eyes were burning, jaws set tight and he could almost hear the gritting teeth.  
"Okay, Charlotte. I´ll not ask you - not now. But later"  
The girl just shrugged.  
"Call me Charlie, then"  
"Well... what are you doing here, Charlie"  
Frustrated sigh was all he heard when they both walked to the Jeep. The hood was closed and the car looked all right.  
"Do you have the keys"  
"Damn!" cursed John realising they were probably still in Steve´s pocket. He resignedly leaned against the truck, feeling the adrenaline rush fading and the exhaustion setting in its place.  
"Ah, here are they," exclaimed the girl with a smile, as she looked inside the car. The keys were in the starter. John blinked and shook his head. It was a mistake as he realised a second later - the pain made him literally gasp for breath - but at least it made him more alert, driving away the sleepiness.  
"Okay. I hope he had enough time to repair it." He turned the keys in the ignition and gave a satisified Yes!, when the engine roared. The humming of the motor had a calming quality, as they followed the trail of the blue car.

This was a really stupid idea, repeated Jesse Travis for the x-th time. He should have know that a trip with Steve can´t be relaxing. As it was, his previous experiences with the Sloans gave him enough warning. But it was too late and Jesse admitted - at least to himself - that he wanted to come along and have some fun. Of course, being led through the forest with tied hands by a pair of probably drugged teens, fully armed - wasn´t his idea of fun. But even if he wanted to complain, there was no one listening. The younger of the men - or boys - was trailing behind him with the gun pointed somewhere at his back. Terry, the older one was walking few steps ahead of Jesse, slightly cursing as the branches hindered his walk. They progress was slow, because DJ refused to use the walkway, stating that they could be followed. It didn´t made much sense, as both Steve and John were tied up... Jesse worriedly thought about his friends. The last he saw them, both were unconscious. He could only hope that the damage wasn´t severe. His medical education didn´t do much to ease his mind. Even though DJ appeared to be paranoid thanks to some drugs cursing his bloodstream, Jesse was sure that Steve had a pretty good chance of saving them all. He would never said it out loud, but Jesse believed in the cop´s ability to get free, as well as to save his pity life. Right now, it was his only hope.  
Focusing on the more pressing problems, Jesse massaged his wrists, trying to ease the roughness of the nylon rope cutting through the skin. As he was looking at his hands, the branch flying at him was a complete surprise. The whooshing sound accomplished by a stinging blow sent him backwards, straight at the armed DJ. With a collective yelp they both fell to the ground. Terry turned, but the muttered sorry stopped in the midway. It could´ve been a funny image - seeing those two sprawled out like a two years old. Dark and blond hair mixed, legs and hands flying in the air. Jesse didn´t know what´s going on, the pain from the blow mixed with the stinging on his right cheek. He felt something wriggling under him and he instinctively rolled off. It took only seconds for DJ to realise that he´s no longer in possession of his gun. With an enraged howl, he lunged at Jesse and the fight started. Terry blinked and started shouting, waving with his gun at both men. But DJ was already out of control. It was near to impossible to defend himself with tied hands, but the fact that DJ wasn´t thinking clear was in Jesse´s favor - in a way. The blows weren´t concentrated, landing everywhere - sometimes not even hitting the young doctor. It was a violent attack, though a short one. Between Terry´s shouting and DJ´s punches, Jesse felt like a rag doll. He was sure that any second he´ll hear the shot, then feel the pain... but it didn´t came for several blows and instead of fear, there was anger building up in him. It was a bitter feeling, emerging from his stomach, filling his heart. With a savaged cry, Jesse kicked out with his right knee, hitting something soft. The blows stopped, instead of them there was the heaviness and the gasping breath on his chest.  
Was he dead?  
"No!" cried Terry and the weight was rolled down from Jesse, allowing him to take a breath. As it was, the relief lasted only seconds. Jesse turned on his side and retched, alarmed to see blood in his latest breakfast. He wiped his face clean, only now realising that the source of blood was probably his nose and splitted lip. Nothing to fear, then. "Let me," the growling sound caught his attention and Jesse saw Terry struggling with DJ, who appeared to be at least a little more lucid, though it didn´t seem to be in Jesse´s favour. "It was my fault!" shouted Terry. "The branch slipped from my grip... it knocked the doc down. He wasn´t trying to run," said the boy desperately, and looked at Jesse as if to prove his statement. Jesse only nodded, too winded to say anything.  
DJ wasn´t looking relieved, his face still contorted in anger, pupils still too big for Jesse´s liking. But any comment he would´ve liked to say, died on his lips as the ringing startled all three of them.  
"It´s my cell phone," stated Terry with a slight tremble in his voice and fished out the thing from his pocket, keeping eye on DJ as if afraid he can explode. Maybe he could, thought Jesse and slowly raised his hand to inspect the damage on his face, listening to the one sided conversation.  
"Yes, we´re on our way"  
"Trouble? No," he shot a warning glare at DJ, who just shrugged and slowly stood up. Jesse cringed.  
"I don´t know. We should be there in..." Terry looked around and sighed. "Yeah, half hour. No, it´s not a problem"  
Jesse could hear the chirping sound coming from the cell phone, but in the life of him couldn´t make out the words. Terry nodded few times, following with a yes or no. He threw warning glances at DJ, but didn´t feel the need to put him on the phone. The last comment brought a touch of smile on his face, but it was quickly wiped away as he ended the conversation.  
"We have thirty minutes, otherwise he´ll just leave us here," stated Terry and DJ blinked.  
"What"  
"Leave us here," repeated Terry slowly as if talking to a kid. DJ was deciding if he should take it as an insult or not, but it took him too much time. "Come on, we have to move." Terry grabbed Jesse by the arm and pulled him up, casually brushing the earth from his clothes. This was enough for DJ to retrieve his gun and point it at Jesse.  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Terry, seeing the gun. He was getting more and more frustrated - almost sorry that he even crossed ways with DJ and the other man.  
"No, you tell me!" shouted DJ.  
"I don´t know what´s wrong with you, DJ. Maybe you took too much. Frankly, I don´t care. I just want to get to that cabin, give this package to our chief, change the jewelry for money and get the hell out of here, and from you"  
"I want the same," grinned DJ absurdly, then turned serious. "But I don´t like this one," he waved the gun and put his finger on the trigger. Jesse took a step back, stopped only by Terry´s hand holding him in place. He wasn´t really sure what was trickling down his brow - if blood or sweat. "But HE does. Perhaps you didn´t hear him, but he wanted this one alive. It looks like he had some plans"  
"What plans?" DJ shook his head in irritation, but at least leveled the gun. Jesse felt his stomach drop a little, though it was still hard to breath.  
"We just want the money, for God´s sake! We don´t need this one"  
"He also got the cop. Seems like he wants something with both of them." The weight was back and Jesse was for once grateful for that grip on his arm. Without it, he would´ve fallen.  
"Why not just dump him here? Why the hell did he get that cop, anyway"  
"I don´t know," replied Terry with a shake of his own. "Maybe he means business. Hostages, you know"  
"One is enough as it is," muttered DJ. "What about the other guy? Did he take him too"  
"No, said he´s already dead"  
This time even the hand didn´t stop Jesse. His knees buckled and he paled as if all the blood was drawn away from his face. Only the thumping remained, his heartbeat reverbetrating inside his skull, louder than anything. Carter was dead. He left him and now he was dead. Steve was captured. No help coming, no hope.  
The slap was an unwelcomed surprise. Even if it was Terry who provided it, Jesse was shook out from his shock, quickly regaining composure as the younger of the pair trailed the gun at him.  
"Okay, doc. Our chief wants you alive, he´ll get you. Now get up or I´ll shoot you in the arm. I´m a good shooter, though my aim can be a little off, so don´t try me"  
"Come on," said Terry quietly and helped Jesse up. Was it an illusion or did he saw the glint of sorry in his eyes? Jesse hoped it was real. Maybe if Terry was on his side, he can at least hold DJ on bay. If not... well, Jesse was sure that there would be more than one death. As the trio resumed their walk, Jesse had to fight the tears threatening to fall. Carter was dead. Even if he and Steve can get out of this unscatched, John Carter was dead.

The cabin was little bigger than the one they were inhabitating. The engine of the car was turned off and Steve looked into the barell of the gun, gritting his teeth in slight protest.  
"Okay, we´re here. Come on, hands up your head"  
It wasn´t the easiest task, not with Steve´s height and bound hands. He was trying not to bump his already injured head on the roof of the car. Opening the door on the left, the man backed out, his gun wavering only for a second. Steve never got the chance to jump him, neither did he wanted - not until Jesse came here. He heard the call and cringed as the man said hat John was dead. He just hoped Jesse didn´t know it, but either way, he was glad that Carter was safe. At least he hoped that the kid won´t do anything stupid.  
"Are you deaf or what?!" barked the man and Steve realised he probably didn´t react to some order. "Open the door on your side and slowly get out"  
"So I can let my hands down"  
"Don´t be a smart ass. Just open the damn doors." Steve did just that, gingerly pulling himself out of the small car. His muscles were stiff and he would´ve gladly stretched them, but the tied hands were problem. The nudge into ribs with the gun reminded him where he was and with whom and Steve nodded.  
"I´m going," he muttered. Along with his captor, they walked out the few steps, through the door and inside the huge parlour. It was almost identical to the one from Carter´s cabin, though there was a bigger hearth and the walls were decorated by stuffed trophies of animals, the head of the bear dominating above the fireplace. Steve was pushed to the most uncomfortable looking chair, while the man sit opposite him, the gun still pointed at Steve. They sit for several minutes in complete silence and Steve wondered why didn´t the man tie him to the chair. It ocurred to him then, that he´ll have to untie his hands first to be able to do it. Perhaps the man feared him more than Steve thought?  
"Well, if we´re waiting - why don´t make some talk?" asked Steve, shifting on the hard chair.  
"I see. And what do you want to talk about?" asked the man with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"What about - who the hell you are"  
The man laughed, though it wasn´t a pleasant sound, more like a warning bell in Steve´s head.  
"And you think I´ll tell you my real name? Come on, Lieutenant Sloan. Even you can´t be so stupid"  
So perhaps he wasn´t planning to kill them. "But if you really want to call me somehow well then... Mister Lupin will do"  
If not for the gun, Steve would´ve burst out laughing, too.  
"Mr. Lupin, yeah? I doubt you´re so good a thief to bear his name, not talking about being a gentleman"  
"Watch your mouth, cop," hissed Lupin and Steve quickly erased the smile from his face, turning serious.  
"You don´t know what you´re doing," Steve said, frowning at his captor. "Kidnapping an officer is a hard crime"  
"Not harder than killing one, I suppose," laughed Lupin and Steve blinked. True, those men already shot several people. One or two more didn´t make any difference. Steve berated himself for forgetting such a fact. "So what do you want to do with us"  
"Ah, you and your little friend. Well, I´m sure I´ll think it out in the next twenty minutes. You know, I need to do one more house, then I´m outta here. You and your little friend could provide me with a free passage"  
Steve didn´t comment on the fact that it was utterly crazy. How could a hostage help in this situation? He knew from experience that it never worked out before - not in the cases he investigated anyway. Hostages meant that even if the cops let you go, they followed, waiting. He hoped Jesse wasn´t injured. True, Carter said he was okay the last time he saw him, but that was long time ago, and Carter also mentioned in what state of mind was DJ. The smallest provocation could lead to disaster. But at least when Lupin here talked through his cell phone, he said that Jesse is alive. Carter was another matter.  
Did he heard them coming and just hide somewhere, or something happened to him while Steve was trying to repair the car? And what will Carter do now - left alone? Steve feared that John will try to play hero, and that he may do something stupid, endangering himself. Steve mostly hoped not. He hoped that Carter was in the cabin, safe. Maybe, if the car was working, he could drove to the city and ask for help, they surely needed it. But John Carter was the last person Steve wanted to see here.

"Look out!" screamed the girl and John dumped on the breaks, stopping the car only inches from the big tree. It was just a moment. The world swirled and everything went black. He probably lost control of the car. How long? The scream brought him back and now he had trouble breathing - not from any injury, but psychical shock. The bumping in his chest tried to compare with the headache. His knuckles were white, so hard was he treaming the steering wheel. "Easy, just take it easy," Carter thought and tried to slow down his breathing. "Just what the hell happened?!" Charlotte asked the main question that bothered him.  
"I-I´m sorry," said Carter and looked apologetically at the girl, realizing how pale she was. Probably scared the hell out of her. "I think I just... zoned out"  
The girl snorted. "More like passed out. I don´t think you´re fit for driving the car"  
Carter didn´t comment, instead got into reverse, then returned to their original track. He was pretty sure he had concussion and probably shouldn´t drive, but there was no one else to do it. The girl was too young, not telling she wasn´t just an illusion of some kind. And he couldn´t back down, not now. So he ignored the warning of his body, and simply pushed on. Once Steve and Jesse will be safe, he could rest as long as he wanted. "Are you all right?" asked Carter, glancing at Charlotte. She shook her head, looking dubious.  
"Why don´t we just turn to the town and call help? You can go to hospital, I can go wherever I want, and your friends will be saved"  
"It could be late. And just where would you wanna go?" inquired Carter, chancing another look at her. "Dunno, probably home"  
"Hm, so you´re living in the town"  
"Why are you so curious"  
"And why are you so secretive"  
She was silent and he had to pay more attention to the road. They were now on the real road - not just the forest track and it was easier to navigate, but John feared that he´ll pass the sideway leading to the other cabin. It made him squint and he found concentrating a little hard, so the questions had to wait. "Here!" Charlotte pointed to the right. There was a break between the trees and John spotted the dark tarmac. Slowly they followed the sideroad, hoping it will lead them to the right cabin. What should they do once there, was an unknown.

The stinging on his cheek was becoming really annoying. The flow of blood died completely, even his nose stopped bleeding, but the ache stayed. It was a welcome, in some way. While Jesse was trying hard not to rub at his face - which would be a little hard with bound hands - he at least didn´t have to think about Carter. How could he be dead? Sure, the blow seemed hard, but his leg wasn´t injured critically. It was more of a superficial wound than anything. His lips twitched and Jesse grimaced. So much for not thinking about Carter. They were walking in a good pace, but Travis wasn´t accustomed to these woods and lost orientation very soon. It looked that DJ was equally lost, though Terry at least knew the direction they were heading to. He was now leading the trio.  
"How long?" whined DJ like a five year old and Jesse jerked at the sound. "I think I already see the cabin," replied Terry smugly, casting a quick glance at Jesse. The young doctor frowned, not really understanding. Was it concern or pure fear in his eyes? Terry shook his head as if to clear it, and quickened his pace. Jesse almost stumbled on the root sticking from the ground, but managed to catch his ballance, knowing that DJ was waiting for the reason to kill him. Not very enticing image.  
As they neared the cabin, Jesse heard a distant humming sound, as if a car was approaching. Terry of course heard it too, because he abruptly stopped, causing Jesse to stumble into the tree, instead of him. "What?" growled DJ.  
"Shhh!" hissed Terry and turned his head as radar.  
"What?" repeated DJ after a moment, this time in quiter tone.  
"I thought..." Terry shook his head, confused. "Sounded like a car to me"  
DJ frowned. "I hear nothing"  
"It stopped. Did you hear it?" Terry turned to Jesse.  
"No," lied Jesse and Terry shrugged, maybe a little confused as they resumed the walk.  
Something inside Jesse told him to stay quiet and not to mention the car, he was sure there was one. Maybe it was help, or just some bypasser? Hard to tell, but they needed every chance. Now that he knew Steve was in the cabin, he couldn´t even try to escape, because his friend would be in danger. Never mind the fact Jesse had no chance to escape.

He saw the roof of the cabin and slowed down, then get into reverse.  
"What are you doing"  
"I can´t stop the car here, it´s too close to the cabin," answered Carter, his head facing the rear window as the car swiveled, now heading to the road they came. After fifty yards, Carter stopped the motor and sat in silence, contemplating his next move. He was just thinking about the girl, about Steve and about how he should´ve had rather call help, than go on the wild chase. Something glittered and in the next second he had a knife on his lap. Carter gasped, then looked at Charlie with surprise. "What"  
"You wanna go there unarmed?" asked the girl as Carter stared at the knife, dislike and unbelief clear in his eyes. "Where did you get it"  
Charlie gave a tired sigh.  
"It´s the same one I used to cut your ropes. Look, if you don´t want to use it at your own defense, then use it for your friends. They can be depending on it. Or just scare the bad guys, whatever," Charlie rolled her eyes in slight disgust.  
Carter grabbed the knife, first hesitantly, then weighed it on his fingers, knowing from first hand experience just how deadly tool it could be, used unwisely. His back throbbed in phantom pain, though his headache was real. "Okay, I´ll take it." The knife was put behind his belt, careful not to injure himself on the way. Liking or disliking knives didn´t stop him from thinking. "How far is the city"  
"I think five more miles, if you know your way through the forest," replied Charlotte.  
"I assume you know your way, then"  
"Yeah," the girl was confused. "But why"  
"You can´t stay here. I should´ve never brought you here in the first place, but I wasn´t thinking clearly. I need you to go to the city and call sheriff, or whomever is in charge there. Tell him what happened and that we need help, urgently. Can you do it for me"  
The girl nodded, hesitant.  
"It will take at least an hour for me," she warned him.  
"Be careful," urged her Carter, then with an assuring pat get out of the car. Charlotte also get out and looked at him.  
"You too, Dr. Carter," she said and hit the road. Carter watched her vanish in the forest and sighed. At least the girl should be out of danger, he hoped. Why did he brought her here with him was a mystery Carter had no time to solve. Without more thought, Carter turned to the cabin, walking. His stride became faster, and he was limping in no time as his leg protested. The blue paint of the car glinted through the trees, when the shot rung out, stopping him dead in his track. Several birds took off from the trees with screeching, but John heard only the voice of his dead friends, repeating over and over again, that he was too late. Once again too late.

To be continued Reviews, pleeeeease.... Okay, so the mention of the name Lupin. It wasn´t meant to be the Lupin from Potter, but Arsen Lupin, a gentleman thief from the novel of Maurice LeBlanc. It doesn´t have any real connection, just turned up in my sick mind. As for the last chapter - can´t really promise anything, but two weeks the max.  
Ah, just a short notice: I set up my fan fiction group at yahoo. You´re free to join - come and look. Not very much right now, but we need some 


	5. The Final Chapter

**All disclaimers apply.**

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Jenny - thanks that you stayed with me, it helped me to finish this one-)

This is the last chapter. It´s a little longer than the others, so enjoy.

CABIN MIRAGE

by Nicol Leoraine

Chapter Five

Steve jumped from the chair he was sitting in the last half hour, but any other action from his side was stopped by the gun dugged in his chest.

"Sit tight!" commanded Lupin, although he looked equally nervous. The shot was really close, they could tell. But who fired? Steve hoped it didn´t mean danger to Jesse, but it was hardly just a coincidence. Once Steve obeyed, Lupin nervously shuffled on the couch, muttering curses at his crony pals. Finally, it was too much and he pulled out his cell, dialing the number. They heard the ringing, but no one answered.

It happened too fast for anyone to stop it. At the time, Jesse was walking behind Terry, fervently hoping that someone will help them. His other captor was nervously watching his back, which made Jesse even more uncomfortable. He knew DJ was on drugs, but wondered if he wasn´t showing the symptoms of withdrawal. If yes, Travis knew he could be dangerous like a triggered hand grenade.

The trees were receding as they neared the cabin. He could feel the pair of eyes on his back, burning its way through the fabric of his shirt.

"One bad move, doc," whispered DJ. "Give me just one reason to kill you,"

Jesse shivered and fastened his speed so as to walk near Terry, who seemingly didn´t hear the silent threat. He didn´t look at the ground.

The branch under his foot snapped. It was a harsh sound, one that scared the hell out of Jesse and Terry, not talking about DJ. Jesse stepped aside, then stumbled on the root and fell. When his left side connected with the ground, there was an explosion of sound and something buzzed above his head. As his arm screamed in protest, he heard a grunt, then a hushed cry of pain.

"NO!" shouted DJ and ran around him. Jesse was a little surprised, he thought any moment and the gun will be showed to his face, but instead of it he heard crying and pleas for help. It was all a little fuzzy, when someone´s foot showed him to his back with such force that Jesse forgot how to breathe. There he was - lying on the ground with DJ pointing the gun at his head. Just one thing that didn´t play well were DJ´s bloodied hands and tears running down his cheek.

"Help him!" commanded the youth and pulled Jesse up, once again showing him to the ground, next to the writhing body.

The pink bubbles coming from Terry´s mouth was a bad signal. Jesse snapped into his doctor mode with an extra speed, though there wasn´t much he could do. Not without his equipment, not without a surgery. In any way, Terry was dying. The bullett fired from DJ´s gun hit him in the back. While the bullet went out, it was no doubt how much damage it caused on the way. Even as Jesse put his head down on Terry´s chest, he heard the gurgling sound of the lungs filling with blood. There could be more damage, of course. His left lung was already collapsing. Even with a chest tube, there was no way how to stop the internal bleeding. It looked like DJ´s shot hit some big vessel, shattered at least two ribs and came out with enough force to embede itself in the nearest tree.

"Help him!" commanded DJ angrilly, wiping the tears from his face.

"I can´t," answered Jesse in silent voice.

"Help him, or you´ll die with him!" screamed DJ. Jesse casted an apologetic glance at Terry, who was fighting for breath and trying hard to stay conscious, even if it caused him great pain.

"I´m sorry," whispered Jesse and pushed at the wound, at least trying to stop the bleeding caused by the leaving bullett. Terry´s face was screwed in pained grimace, as he blessedly passed out.

"NO!" wailed DJ, and fell to his knees. Jesse was afraid to look at him, when the pulse under his fingers vanished. Terry´s mouth was full of dark blood and Jesse was sure the bullet hit also his heart. With one last jerk, the body went limp.

Jesse hung his head, feeling grief for the boy, but more so dread for his own life. Terry was dead. What else stopped DJ from killing him? But DJ, full of guilt, collapsed next to his friend´s body, openly weeping. And Jesse spotted his chance. Slowly moving away from the body, he took several steps back, intently watching DJ. Should he try and grab the gun lying on the ground just inches from DJ? Or rather run for the dear life?

He chose the second, turned and run like never before. Away from the cabin, away from DJ. Jesse set the direction for the noises he heard before, hoping he´ll find some road and can get help. While his body worked to maintain the speed, his mind was in deep turmoil. Terry was dead, because of him. He had not fired out, but the bullet was meant for him. As the branches hit him in the face and his ankle painfully throbbed after stepping at some little rock, the picture of Steve, facing the gun hit him like a vision and Jesse abruptly stopped. Almost gasping for breath he realised what danger is Steve facing - now, that Jesse took away and DJ was crazy with guilt.

Something behind him rustled. Jesse spun around, but didn´t see a thing. Of course, the sun was slowly setting down, casting shadows through the trees. He was also deeper in the forest, and had trouble with orientation. One thing he knew for sure was that the cabin was somewhere behind him, just like DJ. At least he hoped DJ was far away, but again there was rustling sound, coming from ahead. If he really concentrated and didn´t move a muscle, he could even hear the irregular breathing.

Possibly someone who held his breath too long and was now trying to compensate, or someone scared the same as Jesse. It definitely didn´t sound like an enraged teen.

"My God!" gasped Jesse as he backed into the nearest tree, shaking his head in shock.

"Jesse!"

It was him! John Carter was standing right beside him, the same white palour as was probably on his own face, the same shock of surprise in his eyes. Jesse watched as Carter´s chest moved in an attempt to breath. A thing only live person should do.

"You´re alive," muttered Jesse and almost hysterically laughed. Carter frowned, as if contemplating if Travis sustained some brain damage.

"Sure I´m alive," he replied and reached out to check Jesse. "But your face looks a little harsh. What were you doing? Fighting with a bear?"

"Bear would be better," Jesse hissed as the probing fingers pushed at the tender spot. "I´m okay, Carter, really. What about you? How did you find me? They told me you was dead. Do you know where is Steve?"

"Slow down, Travis," moaned Carter. "I have a big enough headache as it is. I didn´t find you - I was following Steve. I think he´s in the cabin. Now how did you escape?"

"Terry is dead. DJ shoot him - wanted to shoot me, but I ducked, and Terry got hit-"

Carter could see Jesse was in shock, not just from the shooting. He probably started to sympathize with his captors - or he saw something in Terry which changed his meaning. But right now it didn´t really matter.

"It wasn´t your fault, Jesse," Carter raised his hand to silence the younger man´s protests. "They kidnapped you. They almost killed me and they still have Steve. We need to help him, than we can think who was responsible for what. Right now, the best thing to do will be get to the cabin, fast. If DJ is searching for you in the forest, we could be in advantage-" Carter suddenly swayed and Jesse quickly caught his arm, supporting his weight.

"Whoa, I think you should take a break," said Jesse as Carter steadied himself and rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the fog from them.

"I´m fine. We need to move."

Travis eyed him, concerned by his pale features and the sheet of sweat lining his forehead.

"I don´t think so."

Carter groaned. The last thing he needed now was a doctor.

"Steve is in danger. Are you willing to endanger him just so I can get a five minute rest, which won´t help me a bit?" the look on Jesse´s face spoke volumes.

"No, I didn´t think you would. So please tell me from where did I come from, so we can find the right direction." Jesse realised that Carter was probably pretty disorientated. No wonder after the blows he collected, but Jesse wondered how could he follow Steve in this state.

"Charlotte helped me," replied John to his question as they started to walk in the presumed direction of the cabin.

"Charlotte?" Jesse almost stopped, but the silence was cut by a raged shout, coming no doubt from DJ. "Okay, questions later," Jesse said and grabbed Carter´s arm, stopping him from bouncing to the tree. This will be pretty hard, thought Jesse, hoping that at least Steve was in better shape than they were.

The tension was almost palpable. Lupin treamed the gun as the proverbial straw, while Steve cursed the manufacturers of the duct tape, as his hands were held together by one. It was practically impossible to take it down, the easiest way was a knife or something sharp. Maybe he could tense and relax his muscles, alternately loosening the tape, but it required long effort, and if Steve knew one thing, it was the lack of time. Best plan of action was get to something sharp and use any distraction on the side of his captor.

The man of question was pacing through the room, pointing the gun at Steve and trying to curse his way through the unresponsive cell phone, the ringing of which they could heard even now.

"Damn them!" screamed Lupin and threw the phone at the wall with such force it shattered. Just seconds later the doors flew open, as DJ burst through them. His clothes were ragged and bloody and Steve thought he´ll have a heart attack, when the youngster shouted:

"He´s dead! I killed him!"

"What!" Lupin turned, barely restraining himself from killing DJ, while Steve prayed - really prayed, that the blood on his clothes was not Jesse´s .

"Terry!" DJ cried and slumped into the nearest chair, putting his head into hands leaning on his knees, and started to wipe.

"I didn´t want to, but the Doc dodged and I hit Terry!" The sobs erupted and hided Steve´s relieved sigh. So it wasn´t Jesse. But if it wasn´t him, where was he now? The panic returned. There was enough blood for two people, but he couldn´t ask the question. Not now, not ever. Instead it was Lupin.

"Where´s the doc?"

DJ didn´t hear the question, so Lupin walked next to him and practically shouted it into his ear. DJ jumped, tear streaked face full of surprise.

"H-he ran away. I lost him in the woods."

"You stupid brat! All of the things to do!" Lupin was almost screaming and Steve saw his chance. If something won´t happen soon, Lupin would probably turn and simply shot him in the head, then take out in his car. He needed distraction.

"I didn´t-" stuttered DJ, when Lupin grabbed him by the collar and pulled up. In seconds they were by the wall, as Lupin threw the boy into it, much the same as he did with the phone only minute earlier. Steve jumped at the sharpness and almost protested as the first blow hit the boy.

"You - little - shit!" shouted Lupin, each time hitting DJ, who tried to recoil, but wasn´t very succesfull. Steve watched it with disgust - at Lupin and at himself, because he didn´t help the boy. But the blood and his words were still linging in the air and Steve knew he got the distraction he needed. The beating will stop when they notice he´s gone, but that didn´t trouble him. He first moved slowly, behind Lupin who was using DJ as a punching bag, too enraged to think. DJ on the other hand didn´t saw Steve even when he faced him, because his eyes were already swelling.

Steve made it to the door, unnoticed. He even turned the knob and opened them, without sound. Quickly walking through the hall, he pushed at the entrance door. The screeching sound it made sent shivers through his spine. He was almost out of the house when Lupin noticed his absence. The ravaged cry he gave was enough warning - Steve started to run. It took Lupin ten seconds to get out o the house, aim the gun and shoot. It took Steve eight to get to the nearest tree formation and vanish behind the growth. The bulletts swished through the air not so far from his head, then hit the tree trunks, or simply vanished in the forest. Steve wanted to do the same and run like years before, when he had the ball and the whole team was chasing him. He run just like anyone who was chased by death.

"What-"

"Steve!"

John almost bumped into Jesse when he stopped. They both heard the shot and both of them knew, what it meant.

"DJ is in the cabin," Jesse said absently. "We have to help him, John."

Carter knew that, but he also knew that Steve is probably dead. As if reading his mind, Jesse vehemently spoke: "I thought you was dead too, but you are not. So don´t make any assumptions. I´ll help Steve get out of this, even if it means going inside the cabin and kicking those bastards, without guns."

"I´m not arguing here," sighed Carter and hushed, pushing Jesse down.

"What?" whispered Travis and Carter knelt next to him, taking care not to do much noise.

"I just saw that man running out of the cabin, to the forest."

"Why would he do it?"

"Don´t know. Maybe got scared?"

Jesse only snorted. None of them saw Lupin, well - not really, thought John, as the encounter in the cabin down the stream wasn´t really face to face. Jesse told him that the man thought he was dead - and Carter was sure it was Steve who told him so. Now the man was gone and the doors to the cabin were open. Was there a better chance?

"Okay, we need to go inside," whispered Carter and they crept out of the bushes, watching the trees behind which vanished the man. They were careful not to get in the open in the front of a window, so they sneaked around the side with no windows at all, then carefully got to the back of the cabin. Jesse was first to peer in through the kitchen window, then after a moment he put up both hands and had his face on the glass. If DJ would´ve had walked inside just then, he would see a ridiculously curious face with big, bloody nose and a bruise on his cheek looking at him. But DJ wasn´t in the kitchen and Jesse knelt back to Carter, who was watching the surroundings. The concentration was tiring him out and he knew that this can´t go on like this much longer. He felt like sleeping already, just the thought of Steve, lying inside hurt and needing their help kept him on his feet. Jesse probably knew this too.

"It´s clear. Shall I go first?"

"No. I will," said Carter and stood, gingerly massaging his bad knee. He was just thinking about how he´ll get through that small window, when Jesse pointed him at the door, grimace on his face.

"Gee, thanks," mumbled Carter. "Think it´s open?"

Jesse shrugged, turned the knob and very slowly pulled. The door opened without screech and Carter was very thankful for that. He carefully stepped in and his leg protested, as he put so much weight on it for so much time, but Carter wasn´t going to spoil this. He knew how the wooden floor could creak. He just needed to look for the stable parqet then very carefully try to put his weight on it. After four steps his right leg was screaming and the sweat was dripping from his face, but he was sure that the floor won´t betray them. He nodded at Jesse and looked around.

They were in the kitchen, true. There was the refrigerator, some soup plates with instant soup in them, already cold. Jesse saw two bottles of whiskey, almost empty and several beer cans. What caught his attention though were the knives in the kitchen sink. He took two of the biggest - one had something white on it, probably mayonese, the other was almost clean. He wiped them in his already ruined shirt, then handed one to Carter. John looked at him sceptically, for a second lost in memories. Was this knife bigger than the one in his back? No, he didn´t think so.

"What do you wanna do with it?" he whispered, but took the knife.

"It´s for defense," replied Jesse and looked at the door probably heading to the small hall. Carter blinked, then turned and limped to the door, putting his ear to the surface and listening.

Nothing, it was quiet. He waited for another minute and was ready to wave at Jesse, when he tensed.Yeah, there was a sound - he heard movement, then sobs slowly replaced by swearing.

"Someone´s there," he mouthed.

"DJ?" asked Jesse and John shortly nodded.

"What now?"

"Plan B."

"We had a plan?"

"No."

"Okay, what´s plan B then?"

"Go inside and we´ll see. How that sounds?"

"Just great," sighed Jesse and Carter turned the knob, pushing the door open. The swearing got louder but Carter could hear Jesse´s relieved breath, when they didn´t walked straight into DJ. Instead, they were in the hall. The stairs before them led to the first floor, the doors by the left probably to the toilette. Then there was the exit door and the one to the living room. Those doors were slightly ajar and Carter spotted the figure pacing the room. He backed away and looked at Travis.

"DJ," he mouthed then showed a circle indicating he´s walking around.

"Gun?"

Carter only shrugged then took another peek inside. DJ was nowhere to be seen, but something silver caught Carter´s eyes. It was the gun, lying on the floor not so far from the doors. By the shadow moving through the room, Carter though DJ was on the other side. One look at Travis, he mouthed "Ready?"

Without waiting for his response, Carter burst through the door, leaping for the gun now mere inches from his grasps. He was not prepared for the raged yell, then the body that lurched at him. DJ was closer then Carter thought and when the door opened, DJ thought it was Lupin, returning. He had come to decision that nobody has the right to beat him and that attack is the best defense. It didn´t matter that the incoming wasn´t Lupin. DJ probably didn´t realise who it really was.

Carter felt the weight on his body, sending him to the floor. He had a second to react and pull up his hands, realising too late that the knife was no longer in his possession. It lay not so far from the gun he wanted in the first place. It took him another second to realise that if he won´t do a thing, DJ will beat him to death. He already sported a new bruise on his chest and could only thank his luck that DJ wasn´t aiming at his face. Another blow to his side forced him to action and Carter kicked out, trying the same trick as few days ago - was it really only days?

His knee connected with DJ´s groin and the teen yelled in pain, but didn´t get off Carter, only his fingers curled around John´s neck. Now the panic hit Carter, as DJ´s face started to fade.

Where´s Jesse! his mind cried out then DJ grimaced and Carter saw his eyes turn inside his head. He blinked and felt the pressure on his neck abate and the darkness pulling away. Jesse´s face appeared in his view and the weight of DJ´s body vanished.

"Hey, are you all right? Carter?" Jesse repeated the question, look of concern clear in his eyes and John was for once grateful. He still felt the fingers on his neck and when Jesse touched him, he jumped.

"Sorry, just checking your neck isn´t broken or something," Jesse said with a grin and the chaos in Carter´s head started to clear out.

"Where´s he?"

"In the land of dreams. I knocked him out with his own gun," stated Jesse, more proudly than a doctor should. Carter took a deep breath and coughed, feeling his bruised neck. He took a quick self-exam, coming to conclusion that nothing´s really broken.

"Help me up."

"I don´t think-"

"Steve´s still away." That was all he needed to tell, Travis helped him up. The world spinned and John felt the sour bile coming up, but he supressed the urge to throw up and tried to orientate in the room. He was looking for blood, but saw none.

"I don´t get it. Who did they shoot then?"

"Maybe Steve get away and that other bastard is chasing him."

"Great, so we´re losing time here."

And how should we know that? said Jesse´s look.

"I think we should call some help."

"Oh, and how do you plan to do it?" asked Carter sarcastically. Jesse nodded to the kitchen.

"I saw a phone there. They didn´t cut the cord so it should work."

Carter blinked. Why didn´t he saw it?

Jesse saw the confusion in his eyes and walked to him.

"Don´t worry, Carter. I´m sure it´s just the concussion. Sit down and relax - I´ll call the Sheriff."

Carter absently nodded, but didn´t move. He was startled when Jesse put the gun to his hand.

"Take care of this one. I don´t think he´ll wake up very soon, but I can´t be sure. There´s also the second guy."

"Yeah, we should get out of the cabin," mumbled Carter and watched the gun as if it was a snake. "Bring some tape or rope so we could tie this one up, while you´re in the kitchen."

"Okay. Don´t fall asleep," echoed Jesse the same words that Steve told him only hour ago. Was it really a hour? It looked so much more. And he didn´t listen then. He fell asleep and then Charlotte woke him... was he really awake? John had a feeling that none of this is real. How could it? A kid saving his life, all the shooting, the fight... he started to think that perhaps he was still in the cabin, asleep. It felt better. None of this happened, not the shooting, not the girl...

Just then he saw something red, the door opened and the man with angry face was aiming at him...

For the upteenth time this day, John was knocked at the floor by someone lurching at him. He heard the gun fire out, several times. Felt the bullet fly above him, the hot air tickling the back of his neck and shoulder. Heard shouting and more shots, from different guns. Someone screamed as if in pain, then there was the thud of a body falling (John was familiar with this sound, as he was often falling today). He saw several boots coming to him, but feared to look up. Then the sounds vanished, just the pounding of his hearth resoned inside his temples, along with the pain and chaos. Someone turned him over and when he looked up, he saw Jesse. His mouth was moving but no sound came out. The concern was almost touching as the other doctor touched his face and probed, looking for some skull fractures. John ouched and was glad to hear it, as the sounds returned and the noise around him registered.

"Carter, do you hear me?"

"Ouch, stop that!" exclaimed Carter as Jesse pressed at the particularly tender spot.

"And I thought you got deaf," smiled the L.A. doctor.

"You would like that, huh?" replied Carter and just now noticed all the commotion. There were several people in uniforms, crouching near two bodies. John recognized his friend, Billy Todd, who was talking with the Sheriff.

"What... happened?" asked Carter and slowly sit up. Jesse held his arm, giving him some support so he won´t fall back.

"Well, it looks like your friend found the note you left in the cabin and called for backup. They get there in the right time, I should say."

"What note?" Carter was puzzled, then waved away the question.

"Where´s Steve?"

"They found him near your car, he´s on the way."

John let out a relieved sigh, then frowned. Something wasn´t right. Someone was still missing...

His eyes went wide as he remembered the red haired girl that pushed him to the ground. How did she get in? When? And most importantly - what happened with her?

"Where´s she?" he spun around, frantically looking for the girl. Was she injured? Hurt, while trying to save his life? His stomach was doing flip-flops, his blood got cold with the image of another innocent soul dying because of him. Wasn´t Lucy enough? His eyes stopped on the group of people crouching down by the body. He thought it was the shooter, but what if it wasn´t? What if it was Charlotte? He awkwardly got up to his feet, not hearing Jesse´s protest and limped to the group. Billy Todd looked up and gave him a smile, saying something that John didn´t hear. The Sheriff looked at him, then at Jesse as if asking what´s going on. John felt Jesse pulling him away, but he needed to know.

"Please... let me see,"

"Okay, but it´s not a pretty look," warned him the Sheriff and Jesse resigned. He didn´t know why should John want to look at that. When the Sheriff pulled up the cover, John let out a relieved sigh, then sagged back to the nearest chair.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

Carter blinked.

"Charlotte."

"Who is Charlotte?"

"The girl from the cabin," explained John and felt the adrenaline rush fading. He pulled out his last reserves and told Jesse what happened at the cabin, how she warned him and how he sent her back to call help...

Jesse only shook his head and looked up at Billy Todd, who was also listening. He shook his head, not knowing any Charlotte.

"The ambulance is on the way, along with the coroner," he said, though John didn´t hear him. He saw a blond man with ruffled hair and clothing rushing inside the room, stopping only for a moment by the dead body, taking notice of the handcuffed, though still unconscious DJ. But none of them was important, as he spotted the two doctors sitting at the couch.

"Thank God you´re both alive!" exlcaimed Steve as he hugged Jesse, then carefully John. Carter just grinned and said "Why, you´re welcome, Lieutenant," before succumbing to his body´s needs and falling asleep.

"How´s that every time we meet, I end up in hospital?" asked Carter, grudgingly pulling at his blanket. He had an IV line in his left arm, because the Doctor said he was dehydrated. His right leg was bandaged and his head sported some band-aid, along with several not good looking bruises and bumps. The beating he took not so long ago left him with a bruised rib or two, as if he hadn´t had enough coming there. All in all, he was beat and tired, but all right. Now only if his head would start acting normally, and he could get this all behind him.

"Relax, Carter," soothed him Jesse. "You´re here only for observation through the night. If they find out your brain wasn´t damaged, they´ll release you by the morning. Of course, there can´t be any damage," assured him Travis.

"Thanks," said Carter.

"Why not?" asked Steve.

"Because there´s no brain left, of course," replied Travis with a smirk and dodged from the flying pillow. It was Steve who threw it, but John didn´t protest. It was good to watch the two bickering, good to see them alive. They were there when he woke up - Jesse had a broken nose, the scratch on his cheek needed few stitches and he also complained about sore ribs, but he was still sitting in the chair next his bed, just like Steve, who had a scratched face from his rush to the forest and a sprained ankle. They were asleep and snoring, but John had to smile, because snoring meant alive.

As the fog from his mind started to fade, he recalled every one of the encounters with the girl. Like Steve said, no one in the city knew about Charlotte Paulson. But he was sure... yeah, he was sure she existed. But what if not? What if everything was just a piece of his imagination? A hallucination? The doctor said it was possible. Jesse and Steve said it was likely just an illusion. There was only one man not believing this explanation, and it was Carter himself.

"Earth to Carter!" Jesse waved his hand and John blinked, then smiled.

"Sorry, Jess. Think I just zoned out."

"Just don´t do it too often, okay?"

"Care to tell me what happened in the cabin? I doesn´t seem to recall very much," Carter changed the topic and was now looking at Steve.

"When Lupin started to beat the crap out of DJ, I saw my chance and get out. Lupin followed me, fired out few times but missed. I made a circle and headed back for the road, fervently hoping that both of you were on your merry way to safety. It seems that I was wrong. When I saw your car, John, on the road, I would´ve strangled you myself, I swear. I was just heading back for the cabin, when Sheriff´s car stopped next to me. He said Billy Todd tried to call us on the phone, and the central said him that the line is broken. He came to the cabin and find your note," Steve pointed at Carter, "saying that I and Jesse were kidnapped and taken to the cabin up the stream, and that you are trying to rescue us." Steve really looked angry.

"I didn´t write the note," said John calmly and saw how the anger changed into confusion.

"So who wrote it?"

"I don´t know. Probably Charlotte." Both Steve and Jesse looked at him, unbelievably.

"Maybe you just don´t remember writing it," tried Jesse and John shook his head, stopping immediatelly because the queasy feeling in his stomach. He took few deep breaths, angering his ribs, but he didn´t care.

"No, she wrote it. The same as she woke me up and pulled from the cabin, when that Lupin guy aimed at Steve. She was next to me, when Lupin escorted you to the car, then she helped me find the cabin. How the hell would I know where it is, otherwise?"

No one replied him.

"I sent her to the city, to call help. I watched her running away from the cabin... but then she must´ve returned, because when Jesse left to call help from the kitchen, she pushed me to the ground, just seconds before Lupin almost shoot my head off. You see, she had to be real."

But he couldn´t convince them, and it didn´t really matter anymore. Because she wasn´t there.

He was getting tired from thinking, tired of everything. Sleep looked like a very good cure for his aches, and both Steve and Jesse understood. They were discussing the possibility of getting a room at the motel at two a.m., leaving the room, when John stopped them with a question.

"Who killed that guy - Lupin?"

"I think it was the Sheriff," answered him Steve.

"What about DJ?"

"Currently here in the hospital for observation. They´ll move him tomorrow into the Sheriff´s custody. You´re safe, Carter," added Steve before closing the door.

To Carter´s dismay, he had to stay in the hospital a day longer. He really didn´t understood why. Yeah, he threw up his breakast, then his lunch but what the heck? Try to eat something when your head is spinning and you´re feeling all effects of the motion sickness. The only think that Carter was grateful for was the unknown staff in the hospital. He could be at least a little anonymous there. Of course, Steve and Jesse didn´t leave him to himself, even Billy Todd came to see him.

"So, who really was Lupin?" asked Carter with closed eyes.

"In reality? Well, we sent his fingerprints to the central and the printout was pretty long. It looks that Lupin´s real name was Carlos Michael Acosta. He was born in New York, thirty-five years ago. Arrested two times for violent crimes, one charge for sexual assault, five robberies. Ah, this was just the first twenty years of his life. If someone´d caught him, he would face the life sentence. Wanted in three states, charged by another ten robberies, mostly housebreakings."

"What about those kids?"

"Ah," Billy Todd pulled out his notes and read.

"Terrence O´Neill. 17 years old, stated as missing for two years. In fourteen charged with attempted break-in, got caught, served six months in detention home. His mother died three months ago, drug overdose. Father is unknown."

All three men snorted in disgust, feeling sorry for the kid.

"DJ - Darryl James Pierson. 17 years old, stated as missing for three years. The only charge is the drug harbour, he had some marihuana, but I think he´s on something stronger now. The doc said he´s already in withdrawal."

"What will be the charges against him now?"

"Several house-breakings, attempted murder of two police officers, kidnapping, violence. And anything else the procurator will charge him with."

"I just don´t get it. If they knew the cops are after them, why didn´t they get lost?" asked Carter, looking for an answer.

"Lupin - uhm, this Acosta told me, he needed another house," said Steve.

"It´s possible Acosta had a buyer for all the jewelry and needed specific amount of money. DJ told us that Acosta was planning to go through the Canadian border, then somewhere to the south. But DJ and Terry did all the break-ins, and in the last one they left the loot in the forest. Maybe he just waited for it."

"Yeah, maybe," said John. He was feeling ill from all the violence around him. From people harming other people because of money. For people killing without so much as a thought. He just wanted to get out of the hospital, pack and return to Chicago. Return to his "normal" life, to the rush of the ER where he could help others heal and hope that he can heal himself.

"Dad said to tell you hello," referred Steve, as he parked the car before the cabin. John still couldn´t drive, not that he wanted. He had enough to concentrate on as it was.

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"You crazy? I wouldn´t hear the end of it. No, I think I´ll tell him sometimes after I end up in the Community General. You know, he wouldn´t yell at me if I´m feeling lousy."

Jesse laughed at that, John smiled.

"What?"

"Well, I don´t know, Steve. I think it would be better to tell him through the phone - you know, so he has enough time to fume."

"Why should it bother him? We didn´t do anything wrong. It wasn´t like we asked them to kidnap us or something," said John and get out of the car, limping toward the cabin. Steve and Jesse looked at each other, then followed him.

"You know, Carter - if you want to stay another day or so..." started Jesse, but John halted him.

"No. I think I had enough of this place. I just need to pack some things and we can go."

"Okay," said Jesse as Carter vanished in his room.

"Think he´s all right?" asked Steve concerned.

"Give him time. He was through enough, but I don´t think anyone can persuade him to take more time off."

"Nah, I don´t think so," agreed Steve and get to pack his own bag.

He threw the last of his shirts inside the bag and closed it with a force. He was angry and he didn´t know why. Maybe it was the fact he almost died - once again. Maybe the fact that one of his friends almost died - again. Or he was simply angry, because nothing seemed to work out like he would´ve had wanted. Not his work, not his life, not his vacation. And definitely not Charlotte.

John stopped his thoughts, realizing what the real problem was. He felt that he abandoned her, or like she lied to him. Either way, he felt an indefinite urge to talk with her. But how if she wasn´t real? Should he just imagine her? Does he need to smash his head into the wall? None of the alternatives was acceptable.

Suddenly he felt the need to get a fresh air. It was too hot in the room, too little oxygen. He opened the window and breathed in the cold air, feeling the wind on his face. Better, he felt much better. He was ready to close the window and finish his packing, when the red caught his eyes and he stopped, dead in his track.

She was there, standing near the tree, waving at him to come down. Her long red hairs were flailing in the wind and she had a smile on her face, though it looked sad. John almost cried out at her not to move, but he supressed the urge. Instead, he rushed down the stairs, next to the surprised Jesse and in run said:

"I need a little air. I´ll be back soon."

And he was gone.

Steve stood by the stairs and looked questioningly at Jesse.

"What was that about?"

"Don´t have a clue."

"Guess we´ll stay a while longer," muttered Steve and eased himself down at the couch.

She led him back to the cabin, where this all started. They didn t talk. Not that John don´t wanted, she simply didn´t answer him, only pointed at the cabin. Carter hoped Steve or Jesse wouldn´t follow him, though it would be good if they could see the girl. But he knew they couldn´t.

"Okay, Charlotte. I need to know, who you really are. Please," added John and the girl nodded.

"I am who I said I am. My name is Charlotte Paulson, and I´m a daughter of Paul and Nina Paulson."

"So who´s Francesca?"

"My twin sister."

"Whoa - Todd never said anything about twins," exclaimed John.

"Nobody knew. That was the way it was supposed to be."

"I don´t understand you. Why?"

"Because Francesca was ill. It started two years before we got there, she was five."

"Five? But Todd said you were only six-"

Charlotte shrugged.

"It was because he don´t wanted me to go to the school so soon. He waited."

"For what?"

"Till I go crazy too. He said I have to, because I´m her twin. And twins do everything alike."

"That´s no true. Your sister may be sick, but you doesn´t have to be." Carter fell silent for a while, as if contemplating his next question.

"What was your sister doing when she was ill?"

"Yelled, screamed. When it happened first, I was with her and she... beat me. We played with our toys, when she started to scream and throw things at me, then she scratched my face and beat me. When mom and dad came in, she attacked them, but it quickly stopped and she didn´t remember any of it. I had to stay in bed for three days."

"How often was she angry?"

Charlotte frowned, thinking about the answer.

"When she was smaller it didn´t happen very often, few times a year. But then it got much worse. My mom used to stay with her, when she saw that it´s going to happen. She closed the doors. When it stopped, she often had bruises. Dad didn´t like Francesca very much, after that. We had to leave our home at Toronto, because people started to notice and they though it was dad who was angry at mom. But he never hit her, never..." her faraway look told John that it wasn´t really true.

"What happened when you got there, Charlotte? Did Francesca make the fire in your room?"

"No, she didn´t. She had a fit earlier that day, and she used to sleep after that."

"Who was it, then? Your mom?"

"No, she was asleep, too." Charlotte was silent, watching the small trickle of water in the stream.

"Dad wasn´t supposed to come home," she said in a calm voice and Carter watched the spark in her green eyes. Was she angry? Or just sad?

"Not that night. I wasn´t used to the cabin yet, couldn´t sleep. No - I slept," corrected herself Charlotte, "but I had a nightmare and it woke me up. I wandered into the kitchen, looking for some cookies and milk. I heard the car and I got scared. Dad was angry those last days, I don´t know why. I think... I think he was getting ill like Frannie. He had the same look..." her own look was lost in the blue surface of the water, as she recalled the events in a dreamlike state.

"I heard him coming in and I wanted to hide, but the only place to go was outside. We had the backdoor in the kitchen and I sneaked out. Hoped that dad will go to sleep, and then I can return. It was hot outside and I sit by the stream, looking at the window of my parents bedroom. Dad didn´t turn on the lights so I thought he lie down."

"But he didn´t...?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, he didn´t. It could be ten or fifteen minutes and I planned to get back, sure that dad is asleep, when I heard something like a small explosion. I jumped up and wanted to run inside, wake up my parents and sister and ask what happened, but there was already smoke coming out from the windows and I saw flames..." Charlotte sobbed and hide her face in her hands. John put his arm around her and made gentle, hushing sounds. Ultimately she calmed down enough to continue.

"I stayed outside and watched the flames. I thought they were all dead... when I saw dad. He stood near the house and the fire showed me his face. That look - I knew then he did it, he killed them. He had that mad look in his eyes, he even smiled. And I knew, that he thought I was dead too. That if I´d came to him and ask him what happened, he would´ve told me everything, that he would then throw me to the flames behind my sister and mother. So I ran."

Carter couldn´t talk. No words came to his mind, nothing he could tell would help this little girl. He doubted anyone could tell her something helpful. Only that her father and sister were ill. They could´ve had any mental disorder, starting with manic depression ending with epilepsy. He could tell her about those diseases, tell her that the person affected by it isn´t bad or crazy, just had a bad luck in his life. That it could´ve been treated and that none of those horrible things would´ve had happened. But those words didn´t meant anything for the girl. And then Carter realized the true question.

"How did you survive alone for so long?"

Charlotte only smiled and shook her head.

"I need your help, Dr. Carter."

"I don´t-" he wanted to tell that he don´t understand, but she stopped him.

"You know what´s needed to be done. My father is dead, I know it. He killed himself after he realised what happened. He thought I´m dead too, and maybe he was right. Find me, doctor Carter. You know how to play hide and seek. I´ll hide and you´ll seek me." With that she broke out from his grasp and with a laugh run away. Carter blinked as he saw her red hair vanish in the forest, then followed, running as fast as his leg allowed him.

He often though he lost her, but everytime it happened, he caught the red of her hair and once again found the track. He was getting out of his breath and felt his lungs protest, when she appeared before him, not as he saw her before, but in her six year old form. She was smaller, but her face wore the same smile, same green eyes.

"I wandered in circles for two days. I was afraid to return, afraid that he´ll wait for me. The storm came fast and it was bad. All the lightning - I think it scared me more than my father. I was trying to return, when..."

Instead of telling what happened, she pointed behind her. Carter only now noticed the caves. He didn´t know there were some caves.

"You was trying to hide inside, didn´t you?"

Charlotte nodded.

"I slipped on something and fell. I don´t know what happened, but... when I woke up, everything changed. Nobody saw me, no one looked for me."

"Why me?"

"I don´t know. Maybe because you needed my help. Or because I needed yours."

"What - what should I do now?" asked Carter in a tight voice.

"Just get me to peace, pleace. I need a place where I can sleep, but I can´t get it, if no one knows I existed."

Carter gulped and nodded. It was hard to talk.

"I´ll bring there the Sheriff. You´ll get your peace, I promise you, Charlotte."

The girl smiled, walked to him and hugged him. Carter´s fingers run through her red curls, and he closed his eyes. As the feeling of her soft hair under his fingers faded away, he looked up, but she was gone. He stood there for a long while.

THE END

Okay, here´s it, the end. Reviews are still very welcome, people, or you can mail me don´t plan to do a sequel, but I´m planning on another story with John Carter-)

So stay tuned and if you have any ideas, challenges, or just want to talk, mail me.

Or you can look at my other stories.


End file.
